


God of Magic and Master over Death

by MsMaryMack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Powerful Harry Potter, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaryMack/pseuds/MsMaryMack
Summary: The Allfather cannot place full trust in the tension filled Avengers team. Instead he sends his oldest son to assist in retrieving the Tesseract and return his two youngest sons back to Asgard. His oldest son who has not set foot on Midgard in over 2000 years. The one that carries a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and holds a certain mastery over death.
Comments: 217
Kudos: 1233





	1. And who are you?

“Put on the suit, let’s go a few rounds” Steve sneered into Tony’s face.

At this point the tension in the room was causing Bruce’s mind to fog. Breathing became a chore and fuzz seemed to fill his ears. He briefly thought he’d heard Thor make a snide comment towards Stark and the Captain, however he couldn’t be sure as maintaining his emotional control had become his entire focus.

He’d just opened his mouth to confirm this fact to the others occupying the lab when a resounding CRACK filled air. In an instant he felt both his mind slip and his body freeze. Bruce’s legs and arms locked together causing him to fall to the ground. His mind, which had already been stressed, had snapped and the Hulk was currently fighting against the mental and physical paralysis. Then as soon as the transformation began it stopped. A soothing sensation seeped into his bones and sleep took over.

The others in the room had all readied their weapons the instant the noise interruption had sounded, only to have said weapons fly out of their hands. They’d turned around to confront the intruder to find that a man had somehow entered the lab previously undetected.

The man in question had wild midnight black hair that swept down to just past his shoulders. Half pulled back in braids, keeping his face clear. The only visible blemish on the man was a scar on the left side of his face. It shot in a lightning bolt pattern across his forehead and down across his eye. Fierce, calculating green eyes swept the room. He was dresses in armor that resembled something similar to Thor’s. Thick leathers in a slate grey with onyx colored plates strategically placed for protection. His midnight black cape shimmered with an almost blue hue and seemed to sweep the ground in an imaginary breeze. He was tall, similar if not equal to Thor and held strong, handsome features. There was an almost etherealness to him. Even more so than the two known Asgardian’s held.

His belt held one noticeable weapon. A sword with a ruby encrusted handle, though no one in the lab presumed this to be the only weapon this person held.

With the shock of the intrusion slowly fading through the space, it was Fury that broke the silence.

“And who are you?” The director’s voice was firm. Years of training kept the man seemingly calm in even the most dire of situations. However, it was Thor that spoke the answer.

“Brother?”

The man in question regarded the Asgardian severely before answering. “Thor.” His voice matched his appearance. The deep, smooth baritone commanded attention even when speaking one syllable. “Mother sends her regards.”

The minds of the others in the space were reeling. Did he say brother?

“The Allfather requested my assistance in returning our wayward brother back to Asgard. His schemes as of late have gone too far and it seems you are unable to handle the simple tasks appointed to you.” Thor had actually looked bashful at the accusations.

The man took a moment to look around the room.

“I take it this is the team assigned to assist you with the task?” The unnamed Asgardian’s eyes rolled over each of the Avengers before settling on the form of Bruce still lying on the floor. “I apologize for the unexpected intrusion. However, as this is a matter of urgency, I felt practicality overruled decorum.”

Both Natasha and Fury, being the closets, stepped protectively over to Bruce’s sleeping form.

“Have no worry regarding your scientist. I placed a strong sleeping spell over your companion. This way we’re are able to discuss matters without worry of any… emotional disturbance.”

“I’m sorry but who exactly are you?” The question came from Steve who was still standing next to Tony. The latter held a calculating look.

“Apologies, I am Prince Haraldr Odinson God of Magic and Master over Death.” Haraldr gave them a brief moment to ingest the information before turning towards his brother again. “Tell me what you can of Loki’s current plans. I assume the Tesseract is currently in his possession?”

“Not exacly, he obtained it while the Midgardian’s were testing its qualities.” Thor readily explained. “I believe they were looking for way to harness its power. They unknowingly sent a signal that attracted Loki to the Tesseracts whereabouts.” It was almost laughable how quick Thor was to metaphorically throw the rest of them under the bus. “Loki sent it off with those under his control. We know not of its current location.”

The rest of the Avengers watched as Haraldr’s strong jaw noticeably clenched. “When will mortals learn that some objects weren’t meant for their use.” As he said this, he unconsciously spun a black stoned ring on his finger.

It was at this point that Fury decided he’d been quiet long enough. “Now who exactly do you think you are coming in here and telling us what we should and shouldn’t mess with?”

“I’m the one that’s going to fix the mess that you caused.” A new fire seemed to light in Haraldr’s eyes, “Have you any idea what exactly it is that you were experimenting on? That if put in the wrong hands the safety of not only this world but billions of worlds across the universe would be affected.” Haraldr stopped to regain emotional control. “The Tesseract is much more than a simple power source. The fact that you mortals see it as such is precisely why it will be returning to Asgard with me and my siblings once this ordeal is dealt with.”

“Now wait here just a moment…”

However, the director’s words went unregarded as Haraldr returned his gaze to Thor ignoring the rest in the room. “Answer whatever questions they have Brother and wait for my instruction. In the meantime, I am going to speak with Loki and see if I am able to find clarity into what precisely is going on in our brothers mind.”

He turned to walk out the doors however he stopped right before existing. “By the way Director, you’ll find an aircraft full of your men suspended in the air not far outside range of this Helicraft. I believe them to be the ones previously held under the control of my youngest brother. You might look into checking on them. Mind control can take quite the toll on a human body.”

With that he swept from the room, cloak blowing behind him.

\----

It took all of three seconds for Fury radio to Hill and order her check into the situation that Haraldr mentioned. He then turned to Thor and demand an explanation.

“Haraldr is the oldest son of Odin and Frigga. He is greatly skilled in both Seidr and battle—”

“—so a more powerful Loki?” Rogers interrupted.

“Have care how you speak. Haraldr holds more honor in one hand than even you hold in your entire being, Captain.” Thor spoke fiercely of his older brother. “Haraldr has long been my father’s favorite son. Father has been grooming him to take over the throne for many centuries. His power reaches levels that Loki could only dream of. The two have always shared a strong bond but Loki’s always known not to cross our brother, for he would surely lose.”

“Then why not send him right away?” Natasha questioned. “If they’re as close as you say wouldn’t Haraldr have been the obvious choice to stop Loki?

“Haraldr has been away from Asgard for close to a century now. The Allfather gifted him a sector of Alfheim to rule over until Odin is ready to step down in his role as King of the Nine Realms.” Thor explained to his companions. “The light-elven army of Alfheim that is under the command of Haraldr is easily the most feared in all of the Nine Realms. The demands required to manage such an army have kept him away from our family and out of contact until recently. I also have already had contact with Midgard before Loki decided to make his return here. Along with the fact that Haraldr is not overly fond of this Realm”

“What do you mean by that?” It was Tony that questioned this time. The genius had been shockingly quiet up until this moment. “What would Boy Wonder have against Earth?”

Thor regarded his new comrade closely before choosing to ignore the disrespectful nickname and continuing, “Haraldr has his reasons for regarding Midgard with caution. More importantly, now that he is here, we should have little trouble managing Loki from this point on.”

Before any of the other Avengers could comment farther Hill entered the lab, “Director Fury, the information was correct. All of the agents Loki took over have returned and seem to have control over their own minds.” She then directed her focus to Natasha, “Barton’s asking for you.”

Without another word Natasha, Fury, and Coulson filed out of the room and headed to the medical unit. A few minutes later two men came in to collect Bruce's continued sleeping form leaving Tony, Steve, and Thor to silently mull-over everything that was discussed.

\----

Down in the holding chamber Loki stood, mentally calculating the chaos that should be starting at any moment. He’d planned everything accordingly and a mind-controlled Clint Barton should detonating his arrow right about...

“I’ve already stopped the explosion for happening Loki.”

Loki’s blood ran cold at the smooth tone of voice. He knew instantly that his moment was over. There never was any use in fighting Haraldr to begin with. However, Loki wasn’t ready to backdown quite yet. Keeping his back turned he chose to goad his oldest brother before the inevitable was sure to take place.

“Odin must have had faith in me succeeding in my tasks to find it necessary to send you.” Loki was proud that he’d managed to keep his voice steady as he spoke. Turning around slowly Loki briefly regarded his brother. Haraldr looked just as he always had. Strong, terrifyingly stoic, regal, and ominous as ever. “He must be desperate.”

“Perhaps so. Or perhaps I demanded to be sent down here to stop my favorite brother from possibly ruining himself forever.” A light layer of magic sizzled around the air. “Tell me brother, what exactly were you hoping to achieve here? Did you truly expect to win against all of Midgard’s armed forces?”

“I would have if you hadn’t interfered” Loki almost sneered. “I’ve changed Brother. The power I now wield is stronger than ever before. The army I command; more powerful than even that of yours. I hold true power now Haraldr, Thor and his little mortal companions never would have stood a chance.”

“Ah yes,” Haraldr spoke as he magically stepped his way into the cell, “this extra power you wield. Just exactly where did you receive such a gift”

“My benefactor gave it to me.” Haraldr was looking directly into Loki’s eyes at this point.

“Yes, your benefactor.” Haraldr was now within arm’s reach of Loki by this point. Haraldr’s shrewd gazed caused an almost uneasy feeling to settle into the pit of Loki’s stomach. “Tell me Loki, when exactly was it that the God of Mischief fell into another’s trap?”

Before Loki could even think of a response Haraldr placed a hand on his forehead. Instantly there was a flash of blue combined with a sharp pain, and then the blackness of unconsciousness overtook him.

\----

A/N Hello Everyone! I’m here again with a story that’s been sitting in my brain for YEARS. I’ve always loved Harry Potter/Thor crossovers and really enjoy the idea of Harry being taken in by Odin before Thor or Loki were even in the picture. I think Harry and Thor both have the bravery and heart of Gryffindors, but Harry also knows and understands Slytherins enough to be exactly what Loki might have needed while growing up. The perfect big brother to them both!

This is my first multi-chapter fic so bear with me. Also, this is only my third fic ever posted and it is 100% completely un-betaed so I apologize for any possible mistakes. Let me know your thoughts! Any and all comments are helpful!


	2. If you'd loved him

_The entirety of the Golden City was feasting in celebration of victory. The Warriors Three were recounting the tale of their valiant efforts in the defeat of the Destroyer on Midgard. Volstagg was waving the cooked leg of some animal around, demonstrating exactly how he had swung his mighty battle axe at the feared enemy. Those around him stared in awe of his bravery, laughing when both Hogun and Fandral stepped in to add their parts as well._

_  
Thor walked past. Smiling at his friends’ dramatic reenactments. He’d stopped to briefly approach his mother, Queen Frigga. As he made to leave the celebration a resounding CRACK shook the foundation of the palace walls._

_  
Instantly, the joyous celebration ceased, and a hollowed silence swept over the hall._

_  
Thor felt his heart drop into his stomach and looking into the eyes of his mother he could tell she wasn’t faring much better. Taking ahold of her hand they, both exited the Feasting Hall. Neither knowing exactly what they would come upon once reaching their destination._

_  
Making way towards Odin’s private observatory the two hadn’t even fully approached the scene when they heard the outraged voice of one that both Thor and the Queen longed and grieved for at the same time._

_  
“Why wasn’t I told? You knew you were gearing for Odin’s Sleep. I should have been informed.” The voice wasn’t yelling. No, instead it was seething. “As next in line, I should have been the one to take over reign until you again awakened.”_

_  
“Thor deserved the opportunity to manage the kingdom in my stead.” The voice of the Allfather did not sound nearly as convincing as Thor believed his father meant to._

_  
“Thor is incapable of managing even himself,” Thor looked down at this comment. Cursing his involvement that lead to these events. “Even if that truly was your plan, the moment you decided to banish him to Midgard, the next course of action should have been to send word to me.”_

_  
“There was more to consider at the time than making sure you were kept informed of the happenings in Asgard.”_

_  
“Had you not been so blind to what was staring you in the face perhaps you would have realized that contacting me was the wisest course of action!”_

_  
“Don’t forget who you’re speaking to, Haraldr” The Allfather’s voice was beginning to raise. “Regardless of if you agree with my decisions or not, I am still your father and King of the Nine Realms.”_

_  
“It has been many centuries since I have agreed with a single decision of yours.” Magic was beginning to crack in the air. “Never have you hidden anything from me. Especially when it involved Loki.” It was barely noticeable, but the voice of the powerful sorcerer broke at the mention of his deceased brother’s name._

_  
“Was it not you that stated you were too occupied to worry yourself with all of the happenings in the Golden City, even to attend Asgard’s Thorrablot celebrations.”_

_  
“Yes, because I am expected to drop everything to celebrate the remedial adventures of my younger brother and his merry band of followers.”_

_  
Embarrassment coursed through Thor at his brother’s statement. Looking back, he was ashamed of the arrogance that had filled his head only a week ago. So much had changed in so little time._

_  
“Thor and the Warriors Three, along with Lady Sif, deserved those celebrations.” Odin argued back. “It is due to their efforts that Asgard has remand prot_ _ected from harm.”_

_  
“And what of Loki?” Haraldr shot back. “He was there on those conquests as well. Are you stating that his heroics were less?”_

_  
“Thorrablot is to celebrate the conquests of the sword not the conquests of the seidr.”_

_  
“You’ve always done this.” Haraldr found himself needing to back away from his father or else he would not be able to control his actions. “You’ve always belittled his accomplishments in favor of raising Thor to shine.” Again, Thor felt shame rush through him. If it hadn’t been for his mother’s firm hands on his arm, he would have either stepped in to cease the quarrel or walked away to stew in his shame._

_  
“Before Thor and Loki, you taught me that magic was a warrior’s greatest secret weapon. You praised my accomplishments in both the sword and seidr. Yet when your two youngest sons are involved only Thor had the right to praise. And why? Because a piece of metal deemed him worthy?”_

_  
“Do not allow your grief to disrespect Thor in these ways,” Odin practically growled. “Loki made his choice that day. He set the Jotuns loose on Asgard. Had he not, perhaps the truth would have remained secret.”_

_  
“That’s your solution to all of this?” Shock was evident in Haraldr’s voice. “You continue to claim that keeping the truth behind his birth a secret to be the best choice? It was that decision alone that has led to us standing here today!”_

_  
“The people of Asgard would have never accepted Loki had they known the truth of his race.”_

_  
“The people of Asgard never accepted Loki because even their **king** acted as if his achievements were never a match to those around him. That he was lesser due to preferring the practices of seidr over sparring with a sword,” the angry warrior threw back._

_  
Haraldr’s breathing was becoming more labored, “You should have told him what he was from the beginning. All of this could have been prevented if only you had been forthcoming with the truth. If Asgard could accept a Midgardian teen wizard as one of their own, then they certainly would have accepted a frost giant all the same. All it took was the Allfather claiming me as his son and all questions ceased. Why could the same truth not be made for Loki?”_

_  
Thor was shocked by his brother’s words. ‘Haraldr had known all along?’ He looked to Frigga for confirmation only to see regret settled in her normally kind eyes._

_  
“Not even my influence would have been enough to keep Loki safe from others had they known the truth. Asgardian prejudice against Jotuns holds too strong for even my authority to carve a dent. No, the truth needed to stay hidden.” Odin turned to face the open balcony; taking in the city below. “Quarreling over this matter will not change the circumstances. It’s best we let it rest.”_

_  
“Of course,” Haraldr scoffed, “never willing admit to the wrongs you’ve made. Your carelessness great Odin, The Allfather of the Nine Realms, brought the death of your son. The death of my brother! And you’re just going to let it rest?”_

_  
“As I’ve stated, I cannot change what occurred and I am finished discussing the matter with you at this time.”_

_  
“We’re not even close to being finished here,” pure anger seeped from Haraldr. “I wasn’t able to be there for Loki in the ways that he deserved while he was alive, but I will be damned to the deepest levels of Hel before I allow you to brush this aside.”_

_  
“Haraldr—”_

_  
“NO! You judged Loki more than anyone else. You accepted him as your son with the plans to use him as a pawn in your political games. You never cared for him in the ways a father does his child.”_

_  
“You dare state that I did not love my son?”_

_  
“If you held even a single ounce of love for Loki in your being, he wouldn’t have harnessed the desire to release the Jotuns on Asgard. He wouldn’t have felt the need to fight against Thor!” Arms gesturing to Thor finally signaling that the king and oldest prince were even aware of his presence. “The Bifrost wouldn’t have been destroyed. He wouldn’t have fallen off the edge…He wouldn’t have let go! He’d be here! He’d be safe! He’d…”_

_  
Haraldr’s throat no longer allowed him to speak. The emotions he’d pushed aside since receiving the news of his brother’s death suddenly flooded him. A tear stung his eye and he backed away from Odin in an attempt to collect himself._

_  
Thor was shocked. Never in all his life had he ever witnessed his strong, powerful, warrior of a brother break. Not even slightly. Yet, here he was barely containing his grief at the loss of Loki._

_  
“My son…” Odin attempted comfort however Haraldr wasn’t having it._

_  
“NO!” The green-eyed sorcerer breathed deeply, “No…”_

_  
Haraldr turned and made to exit the viewpoint platform. He walked over to Frigga who wrapped her arms around his solid form. Haraldr returned the gesture, holding his mother in a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry Mother.” He whispered her ear. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”_

_  
“Do not” Frigga whispered firmly, “Oh my son, do not do this to yourself.”_

_  
Pulling back Haraldr regarded his remaining brother. Placing a firm hand on Thor’s shoulder the two shared a look that only the two grieving brothers new the meaning behind._

_  
He then walked away. Thor had made to follow him but was again halted by his mother’s firm hand._

_  
“Leave him to take his time and grieve in peace my dear.” Frigga spoke while watching the retreating form of her oldest son. “Time heals many wounds as you know Thor, and Haraldr has experienced death on levels many of us could not even fathom. However, it is this that will stay with him. He will come to you when he is ready.”_

_  
Thor sighed but resigned to heed to his mother’s words._

__  
\-----_ _

__  
__It had been two years since that had all taken place. Just a Frigga had stated, Haraldr had approached Thor and the two had been able to discuss the matters regarding the tragic events and what had led to them.

  
Thor had promised his older brother to learn all that he could, to experience more than just the thrill of adventure but honest humbleness and all that it takes to be a true leader of Asgard.  
Now he stood observing the medical unit run by the med-agents of S.H.I.E.LD. running around the room collecting samples from those that had been taken by Loki.

  
He did not pretend to understand all of the technical terms being spoken by the doctors that had approached the Avengers team, explaining the currently known information. All he cared to know was they were under his brother’s control, now they weren’t, and that Haraldr had been the one to break whatever spell had held them captive. Simple enough in his mind.

  
The Asgardian was comfortable standing off to the side, allowing the Midgardian healers to do their work when the main doors leading out of the unit burst open revealing Haraldr standing with one of Loki’s arms draped around his shoulders, half dragging half carrying the other god into the medical wing. Many of the agents standing about the room readied their weapons training them on the two gods.

  
“Clear me a bed.” The God of Magic demanded ignoring the many guns currently directed his way.

  
No one moved at the god’s words. They all simply stared at him. Eyes mainly focused on the unconscious God of Mischief that was supposed to be hold in a protective cell.

  
“I repeat, clear me a bed,” Haraldr again demanded. “NOW! He’s in need of healing.”

  
Hearing this Thor jumped in to assist his older brother in carrying Loki’s weight. However, he was the only one. Everyone else looked to Fury for direction. When he said nothing Haraldr was left with attempting a different approach.

  
“He’s unconscious,” reason seemed like the best alternative. “Please, he’s in dire need of medical attention.”

  
Fury continued to say nothing but nodded to a doctor in the farthest corner of the room to clear the bed in front of him and allow Haraldr and Thor to dispose their brother across its surface.

  
“Brother, what’s happened?” Thor watched as Haraldr ripped open Loki’s top exposing his chest. Shock over took his mind when he witnessed large bruises littering practically every square inch of Loki’s chest. “Loki…” The word came out in a whisper.

  
Wounds like this were not common to an Asgardian such as Loki and his two brothers. The repeated force needed to implement injuries such as these would have to be insurmountable.  
Either Haraldr did not hear Thor’s question or he was simply choosing to ignore him. Instead he slid his right hand over the vambrace on his left arm. Seemingly out of nowhere the God of Magic pulled out a long thin piece of wood. Looking around the room Haraldr again landed his eyes on the Director.

  
“Is there any Midgardian healing treatment for dehydration?” He maintained the same tone which had allowed Loki a bed, “My brother has extensive internal bleeding and bruising. I am able to magically repair the majority of it but he’s currently too dehydrated for any of my work to stabilize him. A cold solution would be best if possible.”

  
Fury wasn’t quite sure what was coming over him. Perhaps it was because this Loki did not look at all like the Loki he had encountered when he had first been brought upon the Helicarrier, but he found himself again nodding to the same doctor. After which, the doctor readied an IV filled with saline previously kept in an icebox.

  
Once the doctor had set the IV and stepped away from this brother’s form, Haraldr jumped into work. Waving, what the others in the room could only categorize as a wand, over the God of Mischief’s form, the God of Magic began speaking in a foreign language.

  
Natasha, who had been sitting with Clint almost believed it to sound similar to Latin.

  
Blue and green swirls began to cover Loki’s body. Seeping into his skin and spreading throughout his chest and down into his limbs. The air grew heavy as the powerful sorcerer continued to chant his spells. Everyone in the room was still. Completely focused on observing actual magic.

  
The bruises and cuts littering Loki’s body visibly began to heal. Leaving behind little to no evidence that they had ever been present.

  
Time seemed to slow but eventually, a visibly warn Haraldr stopped chanting and stepped away from his work.

  
Slowly, Thor approached his older brother. “Have you finished?”

  
“For now, yes.” The other god confirmed. “He is currently not in any physical harm.”

  
“Then now would be a good time to explain exactly how you managed to free our prisoner from his containment cell.” Fury had been quiet until this moment; allowing Haraldr space to heal this brother.

  
Haraldr considered the Director briefly before providing his answer. “It is quite humorous that you believe your security able to contain my magic. I simply pulled him out after breaking whatever spell had been taking hold over his mind.”

  
“Haraldr?”

  
“What spell?”

  
The two questions were spoken at the same time by both Thor and Steve.

  
Haraldr returned his gaze to the slumbering form of his youngest brother. “It seems as if your agents were not the only ones under the mental control of another Director.” Haraldr paused briefly to collect his thoughts, “Whomever it was, their control over Loki’s mind was strong. I doubt he’ll even remember the events that have taken place here on Midgard.”

  
“Are you stating that Loki is innocent brother?” Hope seemed to fill the God of Thunder’s body.

  
“I am not sure Thor,” Haraldr dared not lean too heavily on the idea of hope, “We’ll not know more until Loki awakens.”

  
“And when will that be exactly.” Fury approached the two brothers. “I cannot have a borderline terrorist out of his containment unit on a hunch that he might be innocent.”

  
“We’ll be finding out now Director,” Haraldr stated as he walked back to the still form of his slumbering brother. “Have no worry, he contains no weapon and will still be too weak physically to cause anyone harm.”

  
Haraldr again placed a hand over Loki’s forehead.

  
Immediately, Loki shot up and grabbed the closest being to him, pinning his captor to the ground. Loki’s panicked green eyes scanned the room. Slowly, confusion over took him and he looked down at the one under him. He shot back immediately when steady emerald green eyes stared back into his own.

  
“Haraldr?” The question came out in a whisper. Loki’s eyes tore around the room. He spotted his other brother standing nearby along with dozens of unknown faces. Turning back to his oldest brother he asked, “what is happening?”

  
Placing a comforting hand on the side of Loki’s face Haraldr answered, “You’re safe Loki.”

A/N CHAPTER TWO!! I really wanted to dive a little into the Asgard side of this story. I like the idea that Loki gets a little bit of his confidence and ability to stand up to Odin from Haraldr. So, I decided to just go for it in this chapter. It’s WAY longer than I expected it to be, though I would LOVE for the majority of the chapters to hold some length (gotta make it worth it for the readers) but I wanted to get to this point sooner rather than later.

Also, Thorrablot, or Þorrablót, is apparently an Icelandic celebration of the Month of Thor. Since Haraldr is next in line for the throne Loki would have needed a different celebration to interrupt.

Anyway, I really hope you like this! All of your encouraging words have meant SO much to me! Comments and reviews are always appreciated!!


	3. You had me

_His hand shook as the bottle refused to bend to his will. He’d been working all morning on a duplication spell he’d found in one of the books his mother had provided for his studies. He focused entirely on his seidr, feeling it build in his chest and willing it bend the natural energies around him to clone the simple glass vase._

_However, no matter how many times he tried, the blasted bottle refused to multiply as it should._

_“Aargh!” an eleven-year-old Loki threw himself to lean against the back of the settee, and grabbed the ancient tome laid out on the table. His eager green eyes scanned the text to find if there was anything he was missing._

_“You’re trying too hard brother,” Loki’s attention instantly shot to the voice. Looking up, he found the form of his oldest brother leaning against the doorframe to his living chambers._

_Loki huffed as Haraldr approached. “Have years of battles and conquest damaged your mind or are you simply unaware of what privacy is?”_

_“Oh, touchy today, are we?” Haraldr smirked at his youngest brother’s remark. “I apologize, I had knocked but received no answer.”_

_“And it had not registered to you that perhaps my not answering was an answer in itself?” The young sorcerer sniped. “It’s likely I was simply ignoring you.”_

_“It is possible,” the older agreed, “however I’d been standing in that doorway for over twenty minutes, and not once did your attention break from that bottle.” Loki’s ears turned slightly pink at the knowledge of his brother having witnesses how long he’d been failing at his task. “Besides, when have you ever denied your favorite brother of your company.” As he said this Haraldr joined Loki on the settee and wrapped a strong arm around his brother’s leaner frame._

_Rolling his eyes at the exaggerated affection “Must you?” Turning slightly out of the touch Loki returned his attention to the spell book, “I’m studying, if you hadn’t noticed.”_

_“What is it that you are working on?” Haraldr asked while too peering into the text, “perhaps I could be of some assistance.”_

_“I do not need assistance,” Loki practically sneered. “If I can teach myself to turn into a serpent by the mere age of eight, I most certainly am able to master a measly duplication spell now.”_

_Haraldr looked at his brother. He often forgot just how young he truly was. His power was strong already and he possessed talents in areas of magic that Haraldr, himself had only just been introduced to when at the same age; and beyond if he was completely honest with himself. Having been introduced to the craft at such an early age greatly benefited Loki’s progress._

_Despite the many tricks Loki enjoyed playing on their brother and his small group of friends, the natural magical gifts that the youngest of Odin’s sons possessed often matured him in Haraldr’s eyes._

_However, it was moments like this that reminded him that no matter how clever his youngest sibling was, he was still a child._

_“I am only stating that as the God of Magic, I might be able to offer counsel.”_

_Loki kept his gaze on the text but scoffed a reply, “I may not be a god of the craft, but I am far from a simpleton when it comes to the art of magic.”_

_Shaking his head, Haraldr stood and walked across the room to a large bookcase that overtook the far wall of Loki’s living quarters. He scanned his eyes over the many tomes filling the shelves. Books on the topics of magic and Asgardian history, along with the histories of the other nations of the Nine Realms, filled the massive shelves; many of which Haraldr had provided to his fellow sorcerer. “You know, I once knew a wizard so talented in the arts of potions he was able to bewitch the mind and ensnare the sense. He could bottle fame and brew glory. I even knew him to be able to put a stopper to death with an ease unparalleled to any other potions master in exisitance.” 1**_

_Haraldr then turned and walked over to the glass floor to ceiling windows to that lead out to Loki’s balcony. Observing the vast landscapes of Asgard he continued, “I knew another that was deeply knowledgeable and tactile in the talent of charms. So much so that he was able to teach the most advanced skills to children with an unpracticed facility. And one that was incapable of even the most novice of spells yet could out preform most anyone when it came to memory charms. I myself have always favored defensive magic to most other forms.”_

_Loki enjoyed these rare moments. It was not often that Haraldr would speak of his past experiences. The young sorcerer could only recount two previous times that Haraldr had spoken of anything regarding his prior life. “Why are you mentioning this?”_

_Haraldr turned back to face Loki, “To show you that every wizard, even the greatest of Asgardian sorcerers has a niche.” He smiled at young brother and continued, “You my brother are perhaps the most talented magical being I have ever come across when it comes to the art of transfiguration.” Honest pride shone in the god’s eyes causing a corner of Loki’s mouth to raise slightly. “It comes as naturally to you as breathing. As you stated before, you taught yourself to transform into a snake at the age of eight, and now three years later I would be hard pressed to find a form that you are unable to take.”_

_Loki felt the need to look away from his brother. He was not accustomed to such praise being directed his way, especially concerning his magic._

_“However, you are far from being a master of your craft.”_

_The words were spoken firmly, causing Loki to raise his green eyes to meet those of Haraldr._

_“I do not flaunt my given title because I wish to revel in my power and accomplishments. On the contrary I was purely informing you that should you need or want assistance I would be more than pleased offer it.”_

_Loki sat, taking in what his brother had said. When he continued to keep silent Haraldr smiled once more and made to leave the room._

_“Think it over brother. I have some time left before I am due back in conference with Father.”_

_Before he even made it half way to the door he was stopped._

_“—if you did have any suggestions,” The voice almost sounded pained, “what might they be?”_

_Smirking slightly to himself, Haraldr steadied his face again before turning back to give his response, “As I stated before you are naturally talented in art of self-transfiguration, I’ve even noticed your skills in object transfiguration becoming more, and more subtle.” Again, the pride in his voice, while not showing itself outright, was noticeable. “However, you are trying to maneuver your seidr the same way you would for those spells to preform charms such as those contained in that book.” As he said this, he wordlessly summoned the text into his hand and opened it to the page his brother had previously been studying._

_“Come stand by me.”_

_Loki stood and made his way over at his mentor’s request. Standing next to his brother Loki truly felt their size difference. While Loki was by no means small for his young age, Haraldr still towered over him; Loki’s head not quite yet reaching his brother’s shoulder. The older sorcerer turned Loki’s body around to again face the table where the empty bottle still sat._

_“Alright Loki, tell me, where do you feel your seidr when you are preforming your spell work?”_

_Loki concentrated on building his seidr to form inside him. He felt it collect in the center of his chest. Putting a hand over where he sensed it growing, he muttered a simple, “Here.”_

_“Alright, now try to perform this charm the way you have been. After a moment describe how your seidr feels.”_

_Again, Loki concentrated on his seidr. It continued to build in his chest yet when he focused on pushing his magic out combined with muttering the enchantment it remained stubbornly inside of him. “It’s pooling side of me. I can feel it, yet when I attempt to wield it to do as the enchantment indicates nothing happens.”_

_“You’re saying it’s idling?”_

_“Yes, just sitting there.”_

_Haraldr nodded, “It’s because that is where your seidr is used to collecting to preform your shape-shifting abilities.” The god explained, “Your magic needs to stay within your core to transfigure your body into that of something else. This, however, is a charm used to effect external properties. In turn you need to push your magical core into a more concentrated area._

_“Try again, and this time focus on moving your seidr through your arm and into your hand,” the god suggested, “Once you feel it start to pool there, say the incantation firmly, and direct it all towards the bottle.”_

_Loki steadied his stance, raised his hand, and focused his eyes on the bottle. Concentrating, he again felt his magic build up and pool inside his chest. Taking a breath, he then focused on pushing it down and through his arm as his brother advised. Finally feeling it collect in his palm Loki firmly voiced, ‘ **Endurtaka Aftur.** ’ He watched as the bottle shimmered in a green glow before a second, identical, glass bottle materialized next to the original._

_A gasped laugh escaped Loki as he walked over to the table and picked up the new bottle. He looked back to his brother to find a wide and proud smile to have formed on the warrior’s face._

_“Fantastic Loki!” Haraldr walked over to Loki and threw his arm back around his little brother’s shoulders. “Remember that feeling brother. Harness what you just felt, and you’ll never struggle with your spell casting again.”_

_Loki allowed himself the moment to bask in the praise being directed at him. He wondered briefly if this was how Thor felt when Odin praised his growing weaponry and sparring skills. He pushed those thoughts aside however when his oldest brother spoke again._

_“Come brother, I know of a vanishing spell that I’m sure you’ll pick-up on no time at all.”_

_\------_

That had been the turning point in Haraldr’s relationship with his youngest brother. From that moment on Haraldr was committed to taking Loki under his wing. He was dedicated to teaching Loki the mystic arts in every form imaginable. He’d even taken over managing his younger brother’s physical training and sparring lessons. Over the centuries the two built a semi-formal master and apprentice bond unrivaled to any other in all of Asgard.

Haraldr insisted on Loki accompanying him on his diplomatic endeavors and was the one to encourage Loki to focus on perfecting his talents as a sorcerer and leave his equal leveled fighting skills to be his secret weapon _. “Remember Loki, the measure of a great warrior is not in the power of his swing but in the shrewdness of his mind.”_

Of course, that all changed once Odin declared Haraldr to be the one to rule over the newly negotiated Asgardian territory of Alfheim.

“ _He cannot go with you,” the Allfather had been firm, “He is still a Prince of Asgard, and it is high time he take on independent responsibilities as such.”_

Once returning to Asgard after receiving news of Loki’s fall, Haraldr had been crushed to hear of the struggles Loki had been having to deal with in his absence. Not only hearing of but witnessing the remarks that Thor’s closest friends made in regard to the fallen sorcerer were enough to send a sword through his heart. Of course, the majority of those comment ceased after Volstagg found himself being thrown through a wall after mentioning that Loki’s ‘little tricks’ were nothing more than feminine child’s play. No one dared cross Asgard’s most powerful warrior after that.

Immediately after Heimdall informed him of Loki’s return to Midgard, the God of Magic did not request permission to retrieve his youngest brother but demanded approval from the king. After asking Heimdall for the specific whereabouts of his two siblings he apparated directly onto the Helicarrier.

Now, Haraldr once again found himself standing in a doorway while his youngest brother ignored his presence, favoring to stare out the window instead of acknowledging the company. Director Fury had confined Loki to a housing until it was determined if that the youngest Asgardian could be trusted.

The silence did not last long however, eventually Loki’s smooth baritone voice coldly rang through the space, “You’ve known all this time?”

Taking that as his invitation to enter, Haraldr sighed and decided full transparency would be the only acceptable approach to handling this conversation.

“Of course, I knew Loki, I was there when you were found.”

Instantly, the Frost Giant whirled around, shock and more than a slight amount of betrayal clear in his eyes.

“I was there for all of it Loki, you know this. I fought in all of the great battles against the Frost Giants and I was there on Jotunheim fighting alongside Odin when he finally overpowered Laufey.” Haraldr’s voice was as strong and smooth as it normally was, “However, it was after the battle had been won, and the Casket collected, that I took notice of the Allfather’s absence. I found him in the remains of a temple holding a Jotun baby.” It was here that Haraldr needed to pause for a moment. The memories of that moment flooded his mind and pinned into his core. “Loki you could not have been more than mere hours old.”

“Yes,” Loki seethed, “the measly runt sired by Laufey and left to die in disgrace.”

“By the time I had approached, Odin had already started placing a strong glamor over your natural appearance.” The older of the two continued, “I remember watching your eyes change from bright red to green.”

Two pairs of green eyes met across the room, “I had even offered to take you in as my own,” Haraldr continued, “However, Odin denied my proposal, stating that, _‘No, the son of a king should be raised by a king.’_ ” his voice sounding slightly bitter even to his own ears.

Loki was genuinely shocked to by what his brother had stated. His mind was reeling with what ifs of how his life could have been had Odin granted Haraldr his request. 

“And you never once felt that I deserved to know?”

“Understand this brother, I always believed you deserved to know the truth from the start,” the statement was firm.

“Then explain to me why it was kept hidden, like a shameful secret, by even you! The honorable warrior God of Magic.” Loki’s calm had deserted him.

“Do not make me out to be above others Loki,” Haraldr tried to reason, “Had I been able to I would have bared this to you at the first opportunity.”

“What, were you waiting on the perfect occasion to arise?” Loki scorned, “For the moons and stars to align before exposing me as monster that I truly am?”

Faster than either of them believed possible Haraldr closed the space between them and grabbed onto Loki’s shoulders, forcing him to meet his eyes, “You listen to me, you are many things Loki, but a monster is not one of them.” When the younger attempted to twist out of his grasp Haraldr tightened his hold, “No! You are a powerful sorcerer, a shrewd diplomat, a silver-tongued menace, a powerful warrior, and the outright God of Mischief. You achieved all of this before you were even aware of truth. You consumed one of Idunn’s apples the same as I did, as Thor did, as Odin himself did! _You_ are an Asgardian, the same as the rest of us! Do not belittle your accomplishments by hosting prejudice against the blood that flows through your veins.”

“Then _WHY?”_ Loki exclaimed, pushing his brother back, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why follow along with Odin’s plans when you claim to so fiercely disagree with them?”

“Because I couldn’t Loki!” Haraldr finally shouted. “I physically couldn’t speak anything about it! Odin gave me an ultimatum on Jotunheim; swear an oath to keep the secret from all, including you, or forget finding you ever happened and be made to believe the lie told to everyone else.”

Loki backed away farther breathing heavily at what was just told to him. He felt his hate for the Allfather of Asgard grow even more.

“I’ve explained Wizard’s Oaths to you before,” the God of Magic continued, “even a verbal agreement is considered binding.”

“So, what you’re forbidden from unfolding the truth and in turn you allow him to carry on with his plans to raise me as a pawn in his political schemes?”

“Watch yourself Loki,” Haraldr’s tone sharpened, “Do not forget who exactly it is you are talking to. **_I_** was raised as a pawn to a game far greater than anything you could possibly comprehend. In turn, I made sure Odin’s initial plans regarding your future were never to arise. That peace instead of unity between Asgard and Jotunheim was more preferable and that decisions regarding your future were left alone.”

“That never changed his true opinion though. All my life I’ve been third best. My achievements never amounting to the levels of you or _Thor_ in the eyes of the great Allfather. That no matter how much he claimed to love _ME_ , a Frost Giant would never be good enough in his eyes to bless the halls of Asgard!” Tears of anger pooled in Loki’s eyes, yet refused to fall. “Always the one left alone, fending for himself while the others bask in the praise of the Allfather! Odin has never been a proper father to me, and it all makes sense now. It is not his blood that courses through my veins; we were never family to begin with.”

“ENOUGH!” Haraldr could hear no more, “I have grown tired of your dramatics. You no longer wish to claim yourself a son of Odin, _fine_. But how dare you claim that family is based off blood alone!”

Cold fury filled the powerful sorcerer at the words he was hearing, “For over a thousand years I have assisted in raising, teaching, mentoring, and advising you. During every one of those years you were aware that our blood was not the same, yet still you called me brother. You might be the God of Lies, Loki but it was I that taught you to detect a them. I was the one that pushed you in your studies and praised you in your many accomplishments. I was the one that turned the other cheek when I caught you plotting against Thor and his friends. I was the one to teach you to fight with both a sword and magic. I was the one that took you under my wing to teach you the subtle arts of political games. I was the one to help mold you into the being that is standing before me. I was there in every stance of the word. Do not insult me this way Loki. Thor may have had Odin, brother, but you had me.”

A/N Oh. My. Word! I have been SO stressed out over this chapter! Getting this interaction right was instrumental in setting the stage going forward. I hope I made you all proud with the outcome! Finally, the majority of the backstory is laid! Always expect a few flashbacks to pop up, I have so much fun writing them, but for the most part this story can now start moving forward! As always thank you so much for your support and encouraging words! They truly mean more than you know!!

1** I of course have to Credit JK Rowling for the quote I pulled from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. 


	4. Stay in Your League

Before either could do more than stare at each other, a knock sounded on the door.

Agent Coulson entered candidly, taking note of both Asgardian’s defensive stances. The atmosphere in the room was tense and he could tell that he’d more than likely just interrupted a private moment between the two brothers.

“Director Fury is read to debrief Loki.”

He signaled out of the room and immediately two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents entered and headed over to one in question. Despite his ill-disposed expression, the younger of the two gods did not fight while having his hands bound to cuffs in front of his body.

“Is that truly necessary?” the older questioned

“Until the Director deems Loki to be innocent of the events he organized while under is alleged mind control, he will be detained as such.” Coulson explain, “He’s already lucky to be purely confided to a housing unit instead of being thrown back into his original containment cell.”

The two Asgardians were then led to the convening platform. Upon arriving they were met with Fury and the rest of the new formed Avengers team.

After being directed into a chair, Loki simply stared at the man leading his impending interrogation.

“Now would be where you explain yourself,” The Director stated flatly.

The God of Mischief considered Fury’s statement before smirking slightly to himself, “I’m aware of the process, Director. However, I’m unsure of what exactly it is that you’re expecting me to explain. As I’m told, my dear brother so kindly clarified earlier, I have no recollection of even arriving on your wretched little planet.”

“What is it with these guys and Earth, huh?” The smart comment coming from Tony standing off to the side of the room.

Ignoring the genius’s smart mouth, Fury considered the god’s statement, “Well how about this, explain what it is you do remember, because I can’t just accept the fact that thirty plus of my best agents were mind controlled for nothing.”

Loki’s overly confident demeanor changed ever so slightly, his jaw clenched briefly, and the thumb of his right hand subconsciously rubbed at his inner left wrist; a trait he’d picked up at the age of five. Haraldr being the only one able to catch the shift for what it meant. The others in the room simply expecting this to mean Loki knew more than he let on. The oldest brothers however knew this to mean he was uncomfortable, for he’d seen the small movement more than enough times while his younger brothers were children; it often occurred after Haraldr questioned his youngest brother about his sparing sessions. The God of Magic had thought his Loki had out grown the involuntary habit.

“I know not what to tell you Director. To the last of my knowledge I was still falling in the deep void of the universe,” Loki’s voice was growing cold, “If that information is of any use to you then by all means have at it.”

Fury started growing angry at the god’s, seemingly, lack of cooperation, “So, you’re telling me that not only do you have no idea how you got here, but you don’t even know why?”

“…yes.” The statement was flat.

“So, if I say the word Tesseract, that means nothing to you?” The Director had now placed both hands on the table, leaning his entire being into the conversation.

Loki considered what he’d just heard briefly before acknowledging Fury again, “Tesseract?” He paused for a moment thinking over the term, “It has been many centuries since the cube graced the halls of Asgard. Are you stating that it’s here on Earth?”

Haraldr could tell his brother was being cautious, not responding more than strictly necessary. It wasn’t in Loki’s character to stay mute. On more occasions than not it was his sarcasm more than his actions that got him in trouble. He more than suspected the spy could tell as well. Whether this was intentional, to keep information secret or not, was the question.

“Enough of the games Loki,” It was Thor’s voice that spoke, “If you cannot tell us what your mission was in coming to Earth, then at least be upfront about where you were before.”

“I cannot dear brother,” Loki’s smooth behavior was more than cracking at this point, “For as I stated before, to the last of my knowledge I was still falling.”

“So, the Chitauri army, you have no recollection of threatening us with them? You have no memory of your plans to reign king over Midgard and all its people?” The God of Thunder was growing frustrated.

“what reason would I ever have to plan supremacy over Earth?” The question was filled with more than a minute amount of disgust. “You brother are quite possibly the only Asgardian that holds any amount of regard for this Realm.”

Steve, tired of sitting around for answers, stepped in. “What about the Chitauri? If you can’t remember your mission regarding the Tesseract, what can you tell us about them?”

Loki took another moment to collect himself, “Other than knowing of their existence, I know not the correlation between me sitting here now and their being in the cosmos.”

Something was off, something was preventing Loki from speaking. Haraldr knew is youngest brother better than any other. Very little of Loki’s usual snide or shrewdness was present. He seemed almost nervous and on edge. Every time someone mentioned Loki’s past whereabouts, he answered in the simplest way possible, not outwardly lying but definitely not giving the whole truth. Almost as if he was physically unable to answer the questions the way he wanted to.

It then clicked almost instantly.

“Enough of this,” Haraldr intervened firmly, “As I stated before, the control over my brother’s mind was strong. Stronger than even that of your agents Director.” He aimed at Fury, “it is likely that no amount of questioning will allow Loki to recall any of the information you are trying to seek. Now please, either declare him innocent of his supposed crimes or not. This interrogation is moving us nowhere.”

Fury returned the god’s gaze and added, “and what exactly makes you the master in the knowledge of mind control?”

“I am a master of all form of magic Director, the God of it to be precise,” The god responded powerfully, “and that includes multiple forms of control over the mind.”

Fury strongly considered the Asgardian before looking to each of others in the room. Each and every one of their eyes held contemplation; an almost uneased questioning. However, with the information provided there was only one fair answer.

“He doesn’t get free reign, and one of you two,” He pointed to both Haraldr and Thor, “are to be with him at all times.”

While Loki looked slightly putout at not being completely trusted, the other two Asgardians thanked the director and moved towards Loki after Fury ordered his bindings to be released.

“Now, seeing as that’s over, Stark and Dr. Banner I want you back in the lab, I want to know everything about that Staff and see if anything of ours has tracked the cube yet, Romanoff take Barton to back to Medical; I want one more check to make sure he’d cleared, Thor take this one” pointing to Loki, “back to this housing unit, and you two,” directing his attention to both Rogers and Haraldr, “I want strategy on what we do next with the little information we do have.”

\--------

Entering the housing unit officially assigned to Loki, Thor looked over to his brother. Truly taking the time to study him, Thor noticed that while Loki did look much healthier than he had before Haraldr’s treatment, he still looked quite unwell. Large bags were noticeable under his eyes and his skin, while usually slightly fairer than the average Asgardian, had taken on a tone that suggested he hadn’t seen sunlight in many months.

The Frost Giant, however, took the opportunity of being without a major audience and all but collapsed on the provided bed almost immediately upon entering the space. Ignoring his brother almost completely.

“I know not why you refused to speak truthfully brother,” Thor addressed, breaking the silence, “however, Haraldr is adamant of your innocence. I have never had reason to not trust our brother’s judgement Loki, I beg you not to give me reason to now.”

When Loki did not respond, Thor walked to a chair that was positioned by the small window in the space. Looking out at the small amount of sky visible he continued, “You stated the last you knew you were still falling…two years have passed since our battle on the Bifrost.”

He turned and looked at Loki who was still lying on the bed. His eyes were closed but Thor knew his brother was still listening to him. “I do not know what your true intentions of coming to Earth were brother, but I must beg you, please do not put yourself in a situation that causes us to lose you again. I fear Haraldr could not bear it a second time.”

It was here that Loki opened his eyes and regarded Thor with a slightly raised eyebrow, “hmm, did you all grieve for me?” He asked with in his trademark blasé manner.

“Do not mock this Loki. Never had I witnessed Haraldr act in such ways as he did once receiving news of your death.”

Remembering the discussion, he’d had with his oldest brother just before the debriefing with Fury, Loki was not completely surprised to hear that Haraldr might have shown actual emotion in regard to his supposed death. While still unsure of his feelings towards all of the information that had been thrown at him, Loki was positive in one fact; the fierce brotherly love between he and the God of Magic was strong and true. 

Taking the silence as disbelief, Thor firmly added, “It broke him Loki.”

Green eyes snapped to blue. Disbelief, and more than a slight amount of concern, filled Loki upon hearing this. _Broke him_. Haraldr was a warrior, he was _the_ warrior. Death did not break him, it made him stronger. Knowing that his fallen comrades were feasting eternally in the grand halls of Valhalla kept him going, pushed him farther. Never once had he shed a tear, never once had he allowed emotion to fill him when dealing with the ghost that would eventually take them all.

“What do you mean by that?”

“He grieved for you brother,” Thor continued softly, the memories of the past hurting him all over again. “For days and weeks on end, anger consumed him. Rage towards Father for what he had put you through, for not being able to be there for any of us, for not being able to put an end to our madness before it began.” He took a moment, looking more thoughtful then Loki previously considered him able to, “He blamed himself Loki.”

Shaking his head slightly, the God of Mischief mumbled, “The idiot.”

A broken chuckle slipped through when agreeing, “Yes, he does seem to have an addiction of placing too much burden on his shoulders.”

The two gods looked at each other for a moment, both experiencing a novel feeling of protectiveness towards their oldest brother. “Promise me Loki, do not do this to him again.”

Loki was silent for a long moment before replying with a simple, “I shall do what’s in my power.”

Knowing that too be the most he would receiving form him, Thor rose from his seat and moved towards the door, “Good. Now get rest brother. For you look worse than Volstagg after his encounter with the bilgesnipe.”

Loki chuckled slightly at the brief memory before laying down again. A tentative calmness consuming him for the first time in longer than he could remember.

\------

Once the team had split off the convening platform Fury, Rogers, and Haraldr had immediately jumped into discussion and strategy.

“What do we know about Dr. Selvig and the few unaccounted-for agents?” Steve directed the question to Haraldr, “You broke the control over the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had been with Barton and most importantly Loki, shouldn’t that have broken the others as well?”

“Not necessarily. As I’ve stated, the hold over Loki was extremely strong. So strong that the magic was nearly undetectable. Loki wasn’t the one holding any actual control over your soldiers or Dr. Selvig. He was simply the puppet.” Haraldr’s stomach hurt simply speaking of what his brother had gone through. Mind control such as that came with severe consequences. “It is likely that breaking the link in Loki did nothing to break the link in them.”

Looking at the many charts in front of him Director Fury “We know he’s building another portal, but why?”

“To bring his army,” the Captain answered, “the Chitauri were going to win him reign over the Earth.”

“No. That was someone else’s promise to him. A reward.” Haraldr rebutted, “He was sent _for_ something. Why else make him a puppet.”

“If he couldn’t get the job done, then they would send someone else that could.” Fury summarized.

“So, what would they want?” Steve asked, “What does Earth have that no one else does?”

Haraldr looked at the supposed Super Solider for a moment, “Are you serious?” Steve actually looked slightly confused at the question, “That,” stated the Asgardian pointing to a screen containing an image of the Tesseract, “is one of the most powerful tools in the universe. A great many beings would more than kill to gain possession over it and your director allowed a homing signal to sound throughout space.”

Haraldr turned his attention to Fury, “I believe Loki to have been a distraction. Whomever is after the Tesseract more than likely not only wants the Cube itself but is after the knowledge you’ve gained from studying it.”

Steve looked at the many screens holding information that he couldn’t process himself, however his conversations with Stark and Dr. Banner, along with the weapon he’d found in the S.H.I.E.L.D’s storage room drove him to address the situation head on, “I think it’s time for you to be completely honest with us Director.”

“I was honest earlier; we’re preparing ourselves against those that the Earth isn’t ready to fight.” Fury explained. “Yes, we were planning to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. That’s been our plan since obtaining it. The plans only moved faster two years ago after Thor’s visit.”

“The constant meddling of things you don’t understand is the mortal population’s greatest weakness.” The God aggrieved.

“Obtaining protection from tools of any kind in order to protect the world from all threats is S.H.I.E.L.D’s top priority.”

“The Tesseract contains magic that you could never possibly understand.” The god was being more and more fed-up with the ignorance of these mortals.

“Oh yes, I forgot I was speaking to the master of all forms of magic, himself,” Fury seemed just as agitated.

Brushing off the comment thrown at him Haraldr continued, “There are different forms of magic and seidr in all of the Nine Realms and beyond, but none as strong as what contained in that cube.”

“Yes, and Earth doesn’t have any to protect itself with naturally.” Fury shot back, “So excuse us if we try and harness a little while we can in order to protect ourselves.”

Haraldr let out a barking laugh at Fury’s comment, “Oh Director,” he stated shrewdly, “you are largely out of your league if you believe that to be true.”

A/N Hello again!! Wow!! Thank you all so much for the massive amounts of support this fic has gotten!! My heart is so full it could burst!!! I’m sorry it took so long to get this out, but I wanted to be happy with the product and though I struggled to get these interactions right I’m happy with where they’ve landed. This fic is un-betaed, so I apologized for anything I missed. I do constantly go in an edit when I find mistakes!

If anyone has been wondering this fic is posted both here AND on FFN.

Also, if anyone is curious, I’ve been gaining the majority of my inspiration from Audiomachine’s album Tree of Life. Check it out! It’s beautiful!!


	5. Simply a Trick

Briefly taking in both Fury and Steve’s more than slightly confused faces, noting that even the director seemed genuine in his expression, Haraldr moved to refocus the conversation. “We don’t have time for discussion such as this. We cannot change what has happened. It is time to move forward.”

Knowing the Asgardian was right the director simply agreed, “ _If_ Loki was a distraction, we need to know who and what we could end up fighting against.”

“Loki already said he can’t remember anything –” Steve had started; however, he was cut off by an irritated voice.

“Loki is no longer a resource regarding the past,” Fury spoke firmly, “we move on from that and simply need to be prepared for anything. We need to assume that a portal will be opened and be ready to stop whatever comes out of it.”

Happy that his youngest brother was now officially out of the spotlight, Haraldr agree with Fury’s words and moved to discuss defense planning and strategy. “Whomever is orchestrating all of this shows obvious disregard to the people of Earth. They have one simple goal in mind, and I believe that to be obtaining the Tesseract.”

“How are they going to get the Tesseract if it’s being used to open a portal?” It was possibly Steve’s first intelligent thought all day.”

“I’ve been asking myself the same question,” The Asgardian sighed. “I believe that is why they needed Loki. Make the world focus on him as a villain and they would never notice another come in and take the Cube. We need to expect the main plan to go through. The army will come, and I expect new leader to be there to guide them. One loyal to the one sending them.”

“If we’re going to fight against an entire army we need back up.” The Super Soldier went into battle mode. “What about you?” He directed his entire focus on Haraldr, “Thor said you have an army. A strong one.”

“I do.” The god confirmed, “However I see no reason to involve them in this. You mortals dug deeply into matters that should have never concerned you and now it is time you clean up your mess.” He turned his focus to Fury, “I will not risk the lives of my army because of your mistakes. Be happy you have three Asgardians willing to fight with you. Without such help I can guarantee you would lose your Earth.”

Fury had been uncharacteristically quiet for the moment, “You’re right,” He turned to Rogers, “For the time being we keep our focus on finding where the portal will be opened. Once we know that we’ll be able to move into military preparation.”

Seeing that this conversation was moving nowhere productive, Haraldr made to leave but not without acknowledging Fury once more.

“I want it made clear Director that I came to Earth with one focus in mind; find Loki. I do not believe that you truly understand the consequences of your actions nor do you show the gratitude you should towards me and my brothers for even considering assisting with this situation.” His eyes were steel, “I am willing to lend my help because Earth is in Thor’s protection. You have our willing assistance but understand this clearly: I do not answer to you. We are not enemies, but we are certainly not allies. Meddle in matters such as this again and you will be on your own.”

With that he left the platform, cloak sweeping behind him, heading in the direction he felt his brothers’ presences.

000000

Haraldr made his way through the halls of the Helicarrier guided by the natural Seidr residing in both of his brothers’ beings. The many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he passed swept to the sides of the pathway. His intimidating aura causing many to steer clear of the commanding god.

Turning a final corner, Haraldr was met with the sight of his middle brother standing guard over the doorway leading into Loki’s assigned homing quarters.

“No one’s been in I assume?”

“That’s correct. He’s been resting for close to an hour now.” Thor took in his older brother’s appearance. To the untrained eye he looked as any other trained soldier would; authoritative and more than slightly threatening. Thor however was able to notice the almost invisible signs of concern on the elder’s face.

“Unfortunately, he’ll need to wake. We need speak; strictly the three of us.” As he spoke, Haraldr walked into the room. “Loki, wake up,” he lightly tapped the bottom of his youngest brother’s foot sending a small wakening spell through the God of Mischiefs body.

A soft groan escaped the youngest brother, “why?...”

“Because brother we need to talk,” Haraldr’s tone left no room for argument and reluctantly Loki lifted himself from the bed.

“And what is it exactly we need to discuss?” The trickster’s tone was light, almost teasing, “I under the impression that the discussion with our brother’s little friends went rather swell.”

Haraldr stared at Loki for a hard moment before making a show of setting up privacy wards throughout the space. Locking, silencing, and deterring spells were simultaneously placed on the doorway and walls and a spell was cast on any possible cameras to show a loop of Loki sleeping allowing the three brothers complete privacy.

“We’re all aware that the vast majority of what came out during that meeting was a lie, Brother.” The oldest of the three stated, “Now, while I wasn’t initially surprised at this, given the company and the fact that you are the Silvertongue of Asgard, I did start to question when you became more and more insistent on the fact that you could not remember anything after your fall.”

Loki remained quiet but squared his shoulders and raised his chin slightly in a defensive stance.

“I do not know why you felt the need to go to such extremes to protect yourself Loki, but I trust your judgement.”

The oldest and youngest of the two shared an understanding yet regretful look which caused confusion to set inside Thor. “What extremes are you speaking of Haraldr?”

“I believe Loki to have sworn an Unbreakable Vow to protect the secrets of one that sent him here,” the God of Magic explained, “the Vow prohibits him from mentioning anything in regard to where he has been or what plans he knows. To break such a Vow would cause his immediate death.”

“Brother…” Thor was speechless and looked to Loki in surprise.

“Luckily, I believe that I have deduced enough of the plan myself. Just as I am able to openly discuss the truth behind Loki’s birth being that you both know as well, once I confirm my assumptions here Loki should be able to speak freely in regard to this topic as well.”

Confident that his assumptions were correct Haraldr set out to free his youngest brother of his silence.

Turning to look at Thor the oldest of the three began to explain.

“There’s a reason someone is after the Tesseract. A bigger reason than it simply being a strong power source.” His voice and the fierceness in his eyes conveying the severity of the moment. “The Tesseract is more than a source of incredible power. There is a reason portals are able to be opened through its use. A single person could travel halfway across the universe in an instant by simply thinking about where the want to go and placing a finger on the cube. And do you know why?”

The God of Magic studied his brothers. Thor while not the most intellectual of Oden’s three sons was following his eldest brothers every word and was becoming more aware that his original mission in coming to Earth was changing drastically. Loki was looking directly at him, jaw still slightly clenched and his face was nearly unreadable. All of this assured Haraldr that his assumptions were correct.

“The Tesseract is simply a containing unit. Break the glass and inside you’ll find a much more powerful tool. A tool no one should ever be able to wield.” The atmosphere in the room was becoming thick with unease. “The Tesseract contains one of the six Infinity Stones.”

Thor felt as if the air fell out of his body. The Stones were of legend. More powerful than any other magical item in existence. “They are of legend. A myth.” He voiced his thought. Denial swept through his being.

“So is this” Haraldr stated firmly lifting his right hand. The slightly cracked, gleaming black ring reflected none of the lights in the room, “And is this,” pulling the long-knotted wand out of his vambrace again, “As is the cloak on my back!” Both two sets of eyes moved to the shimmering black cloak their oldest brother always wore. “All legend stems from some form of fact.”

The conversation paused while all three brothers absorbed the information.

“Someone is after the Infinity Stones.” Haraldr’s voice was quiet but firm, “Someone powerful enough to gain access to an army such as the Chitauri. Someone that believes themselves strong enough to wield the Stones. And that is not the worst of it.”

“What do you mean?” The God of Thunder questioned.

Haraldr was quiet for a moment before answering, “It would be simple if we were dealing with merely one of the legendary gems. However, we’re unfortunately in the midst of two.”

It was here that Loki started to look uneasy. However, he had stayed silent, informing Haraldr that he had not addressed all of the information Loki possessed.

“How do you know this Brother?” Thor asked.

“There is only one way that another would ever be able to obtain control over Loki’s mind.” Haraldr answered, “I have trained him extensively in various forms of magic, including those of my origin. We did not stop Occlumency training until he was able to block me from breaching even the thinnest, earliest accesses of his mind. Not even the worst of all torture could cause a crack to form in his shields.” Loki turned away from the other two while Haraldr spoke. “This all points to the power source of the scepter. The reason behind anyone holding it being able to gain over the control of another’s mind. In its heart, I believe sits the Mind Stone. If whomever is after the Tesseract had already obtained the Mind Stone, I believe it obvious that for whatever reason they are searching to unite all six of the Infinity Stones. A feat that would grant them power greater than any could ever imagine.”

After this was stated Loki let out a deep breath that he wasn’t completely aware that he had been holding; collapsing forward slighting and clutching his chest. He looked up when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Looking into eyes greener than his own he gasped out, “That’s it. That’s all I know.”

“Good,” Haraldr nodded, “Now we plan a way to guard the Stones we have.”

“The Man of Iron has not detected where the Tesseract is.” Thor pointed out.

“No, but he will soon. And when he does, I have no doubt that the portal will be opened bringing the Chitauri to Midgard. Now that Loki has full control over himself there will no longer be a reason to preserve the lives of Earth’s inhabitance. It will be a mass destruction with one goal in mind: obtain the Tesseract and scepter and return them to their master.”

“How do they plan on returning if the Tesseract his holding the portal open?” It was again Thor that asked the question.

“They don’t plan to,” It was Loki answering this time. “They never have. I was the face of the endeavor. With the scepter I would have been able to control them regardless of their true loyalty. Using the Tesseract, I would have been able to deliver the Stone to…my benefactor…The plan for the Chitauri was always destruction. They know no other way.”

“So, rule over Midgard was a hoax?” Poor Thor felt as if this entire conversation was simply for him to play catch up.

“This entire plan was simply a trick brother, masterminded by the God of them,” Loki confirmed.

“You care that little for the lives of mortals that you would subject them to the threat of the Chitauri?” Thor seemed to grow angry as this truth was revealed.

“Desperate times brother,” Was the only answer the youngest gave.

“Cease this you two,” Haraldr stepped in, “Loki is a man of shrewd strategery. He saw an out and he took it. Moving on. Our focus is now on stopping the Chitauri and whomever is leading them once they arrive; closing the portal as quickly as possible and making sure they do not gain possession of the either the Tesseract or the scepter.”

“As simple as that sounds, it will not come as easy,” Loki countered, “My benefactor has many allies, whoever it is that he chooses to replace me in this task will be relentless.”

“I am not worrying myself with such matter. I will do whatever it takes to keep the Cube and scepter out of their reach.”

“And what will we do once the portal is closed?” Thor once again asking the questions, “It would not do to have Asgard house two of the Stones.”

“You are right. The Tesseract will be returning to Asgard with us,” Haraldr agreed, “The scepter however will need to stay here on Midgard until I gain the Allfather’s permission to move it to a more secure location.”

“You would trust these mortals with another Infinity Stone?” Loki inquired, “Look at what happened the last time they were given access to such power.”

Haraldr looked at his youngest brother and considered his statement, “I would not trust these mortals with maintaining the livelihood of my horse. No, the scepter will need to be placed in the hands of one that will listen when I say it cannot be used or studied. It simply needs to be guarded.”

“And where exactly are you going to find a home such as that?” Loki spoke the words, but Thor’s face expressed that he was thinking along the same lines.

Haraldr smirked slightly, almost fondly, and answered with a simple, “Hogwarts of course.”

A/N Gaaahh!! That took FOREVER!! I’m so sorry this is so late! I needed to get it right and hopefully you agree that this is it. YES, the magically world will be making its appearance soon! I can’t wait for that moment! But have no fear this is a THOR BASED STORY the wizarding world, as well as the Avengers, will obviously show up but this is set around Harry, Thor, and Loki.

I have this ENTIRE story mapped out! That’s what I’ve been doing the last two weeks. I REFUSED to not have a complete plot for this. I’m beyond excited for this story to really get going! Again, this story is un-betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes. I try to continually go through it and edit. Let me know if I missed anything though!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Your comments mean the world to me


	6. The Story Goes

The battle had lasted for what seemed to be hours. Chitauri after Chitauri emerged from the giant portal that had formed over Stark Tower. The Avengers, along with Haraldr and Loki, fought with every ounce of strength in their beings to keep the people of New York safe from the alien army. Loki had been correct in assuming that his benefactor would send another to lead the Chitauri in their search for both the scepter and the Tesseract. A giant creature with skin resembling something similar to a reptile had led the initial attack on New York City. Loki had mentioned the name Cull Obsidian with ice in his tone. Once singled out it had taken the combined efforts of Captain America, Thor, Hulk, and Loki to overtake the creature.

Hawkeye kept the skies clear while Haraldr used his powers and sword to protect Natasha as she readied herself to use the scepter to close the portal. Only after Stark had sent a powerful bomb through it and into the vastness of space did Natasha fully pierce the Tesseract with the scepter causing the portal to closer permanently. It was these acts that finally defeated the Chitauri army and gained the Avengers team their first victory.

It was not until Cull Obsidian had been complete detained and the Tesseract placed under the watchful eyes of his brothers, along with Dr. Banner and Stark, that Haraldr turned his focus to his original task of sending the scepter, more importantly the Mind Stone, to a safe location. 

He watched as two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents carefully placed the weapon into a traveling case and proceeded to walk towards the Stark Tower elevators.

“I thank you gentlemen,” the god stated while approaching them, “however, I believe that item will be leaving with me.”

One of the agents tightened his grip on the case and responded with a quick, “We are under the orders of Director Fury to return this to the S.H.I.E.L.D base.”

Haraldr gave the two agents a shrewd once over before giving his reply. “Hmm. Yes, and I believe your director will remember that I stated that I do not take orders from him.” As he said this, he cast a quick retrieval spell and sent the case flying from the agent’s hand and into his own. “ _This_ will be leaving with me. I thank you again for your cooperation.”

The oldest of Odin’s three sons turned to his two brothers.

“I won’t be long. Stay with the Tesseract. Do not let it leave your sight. I do not have faith in these mortals to keep the cube safe. I will return as soon as I am sure the scepter will be thoroughly protected.”

Both Thor and Loki nodded obediently to their bother’s command and turned to move in the direction of both Stark and a now normal-sized Dr. Banner. However, before Loki could make his way over a hand on his shoulder kept him in place.

“You did good here today, Brother.” Haraldr’s voice was firm, “Midgard is safe because of what you did. Had you not concocted your plan to make it here there is no telling what would have happened to Earth.”

Loki looked down at his brother’s words. It had not been easy agreeing to join the battle against those that had held him captive for so long, and alongside those that still did not trust him, however, he knew he and his seidr had been of help today.

After a quick nod of acknowledgment, he followed Thor to watch over the Tesseract as it too was placed in a carrying case to be sent back to S.H.I.E.L.D’s Helicarrier.

Knowing the cube was in capable hands, Haraldr turned and walked towards the open platform off to the side of Stark Tower. He had only just started the process of apparition when he heard the distinct sound of Fury’s angered voice exclaim, “What do you mean he took it from you?” the familiar feeling of teleporting way came over him and he disappeared with a smirk.

0000000000

He landed softly on slightly damp grass. He’d decided to apparate into the Forbidden Forest as to not immediately alert anyone to his presence. The sun had already started to set on this side of the world causing the ominous forest to feel alive even in the current silence. _Somethings will never change_ , Haraldr thought to himself.

Wondering through the vast wood he headed in the direction that he knew to lead him towards the castle. Though seemingly calm on the outside, Haraldr was containing a multitude of interior battles. An uneasiness that the god had not felt in many centuries began to settle itself in his stomach.

_How do I explain this?_

_Is she even still here?_

_Even for me this is insane._

However, despite the inner monolog of uncertainty he continued onward and eventually the heavy forest cleared and the castle came into view. Haraldr felt a warmth creep up from deep within himself that he had not expected. _Still the same Hogwarts._

With a small smile, the God of Magic started his journey up to the great front doors. He had just crossed the courtyard and almost reached the giant double doors that lead into Hogwarts’ grand entry hall when one of the doors opened.

Haraldr ceased his movement and watched as a familiar woman entered the square. She looked right at him, almost as if she was expecting his arrival while still not quite believing he was actually in her presence.

Minerva McGonagall had not changed in the slightest. Dressed in her traditional green robes, she continued gave off her commanding and stern demeanor without even a slightest bit of effort. Yet there was something in her eye that called out to Haraldr. A yearning to believe the being before to be real was evident. She walked towards Haraldr with a combination of caution and determination.

Haraldr however stayed in his place allowing his old professor to approach him and cause her to not feel threatened in any way. When she was roughly four feet away from him, she produced her wand and raised it to his chest.

“When you were fifteen years old, we sat in my office,” She stated firmly. “We discussed a person and private matters. What were they?”

Haraldr could not contain the smirk that overtook his face at both the tactic his old professor was using to confirm his identity as well as the memory that he had previously forgotten.

“We discussed Delores Umbridge and the fact that I needed to be careful around her.” Haraldr replied, “I confirmed that I did indeed yell at her and I believe you offered me a biscuit.”

It was this last statement that allowed McGonagall at last lower her arm and fully take in the being that was standing before her. The man, though still resembling someone aged to their mid-thirties, held an air about him that spoke of knowledge much older than physical time. The long hair combined with the tall and commanding frame were unfamiliar to her. However, the familiar bright green eyes and the famous scar across his forehead confirmed that this was indeed the man she believed to be standing before her. It was the armor and powerful magical aura around him that told her differently.

“When the centaurs came to me a fortnight ago telling me that I would be visited by the unexpected company this is not what I had in mind Potter.” Minerva’s eyes were still weary however her voice could not contain the curiosity she was feeling.

“Well good. They weren’t wrong in their predictions then.” For reasons he could not place, being in his old professor’s presence was bringing out a side of himself that he had not encountered in many centuries. “You always could count on the centaurs to be cryptic.”

The two simply stared at each other for a moment. Neither quite knew how to approach this meeting. Taking a leap, Haraldr decided to address his reasons to the unexpected visit.

“I’ve come to see if being your favorite student continues to hold any pull in obtaining favor from you.”

Though not sure if it was due to his words or perhaps the brief familiar glimpse of the mischievous sparkle in his eye, McGonagall gave the god a once over before replying with a simple, “if that armor and whatever is, in that case, have anything to do with it, I’m going to need much more than a simple cup of tea and a biscuit.”

With that, she turned and headed back towards the castle doors. Haraldr simply smirked and followed the Headmistress. As he walked through the doors leading into the entry hall Haraldr was overcome with the warm bubbling heat of magic.

Hogwarts itself was welcoming him back to her halls. The feeling was so intense that Haraldr, the God of Magic himself, had to place a hand on his chest. An unexpected tear came to his eye and he placed a hand on the stone walls. Memories both good and bad came rushing through his mind. Almost as is if the castle had harnessed them herself and was providing them for Haraldr to enjoy. Overcome with emotion Haraldr placed both hands on the cool stone and a pulse shooting through the foundation as he sent his own magic back into the castle.

Minerva watched the exchange in disbelief. Even the castle was sensing that this was not the Harry Potter she knew. Thirteen years was not long enough to change a person this much. She continued to watch as the man in front of her as he composed himself and picked up the case he had previously been carrying. Knowing the halls held too many ears, the Headmistress simply turned and continued her way to her office.

Once arriving at the familiar gargoyle, she stated a firm, “ _felicitatem_ ” and the gargoyle started rising to provide the stairs that lead to her destination. The headmistress’ office was almost exactly as it was when Albus Dumbledore had held the position. The walls and shelves were filled his ancient books and trinkets. The walls were still lined with portrait frames normally housing the former headmasters and mistresses. However, at this time all were empty; except for one.

Ignoring the twinkling eyed presence held in the frame, Minerva headed into the room without a glance back to see if the man had followed her in and walked straight to a cabinet to the right of her desk. Opening the door, she produced two glasses and filled each with a generous amount of brandy. After taking a large drink of one she turned to the man in the room with her.

“You are not the Harry Potter I knew.” There was not a follow-up question. It was a clear statement showing that she recognized there had been a change in the man standing before her.

“No, not quite.” Was Haraldr’s initial replay. “However, 2000 years would change just about anyone.”

The atmosphere became heavy with the words that had just been said. Harry Potter had never been a liar. Every outlandish thing he had ever stated had eventually come out as the truth. It was this simple fact alone that kept Minerva from breaking out in hysterics due to the absurdity of the statement.

Taking another large drink of her brandy and sitting in the large chair behind her desk, the headmistress stated, “I’m going to need you to farther explain that to me, Potter.”

Taking a brief moment to collect his thoughts, Haraldr approached the table, picked up the offered glass, and moved to lean against a nearby pillar.

Gazing into the amber liquid Haraldr look a deep breath and finally pushed forward into the inevitable conversation. “Were you ever informed of what it took to finally defeat Voldemort, Professor?” However, once the question was spoken, he directed his gaze first to the one he had spoken to and then to the twinkling blue eyes of the portrait hanging behind her. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore had been surprisingly quiet. Before entering the office Haraldr had expected the portrait to immediately recognize and greet him. However, other than merely quirking an eyebrow slightly upon him entering, the oil painted lips had remained closed.

“Not in complete detail, no,” the headmistress replied as she set her drink down, curiosity fully taking over the old witch’s eyes.

Briefly, Haraldr looked back up into the portrait's eyes and received a simple nod of encouragement.

“Ron, Hermione, and I were not on the run during our seventh year to simply hide from Voldemort,” Haraldr began, “we were following through with a task Albus Dumbledore and I had been working on throughout my sixth year.” Haraldr paused for a brief moment before continuing, “Tom Riddle had created six Horcruxes before his downfall on the night Lily and James Potter were killed. Two had already been destroyed before Dumbledore’s death and the three of us were out looking for the other four. More importantly, however, we discovered on our journey that Voldemort had another task in mind beyond killing me and overtaking the Wizarding World.”

Minerva sat digesting this information, knowing that no good would come from turning around to interrogate the silent portrait hanging behind her. “And what task would that be Potter?” She asked while looking into the hauntingly green eyes staring back at her.

“To find and master the Elder Wand.” The response was given firmly with no room for questions. “You’ve heard of it presume?”

“Simply from the children’s story, unfortunately,” she responded. “I’m assuming the legend holds true, however?”

Haraldr did not initially respond with words. Instead, he waved a hand over the vambrace on his arm, and just as it had on S.H.I.E.L.D’s Helicarrier a long-knotted wand was pulled from seemingly nowhere. “The Elder Wand,” he stated as he placed the wand gently on the desk before him. Next, he pulled the deep black stone ring off of his right hand and placed it next to the wand, “The Resurrection Stone.” Finally, he untied the cloak he was wearing and too placed it on the table next to the other two items, “and the Cloak of Invisibility.”

The two beings were silent as one fully took in the items that were laying before her. The other preparing to continue on with his tale.

Allowing his former professor to take in the information that had been given so far, he took the wand into his hand and continued on with his tale. “It is fortunate that another had won the power of the wand before Tom was able to get his hands on the actual thing. I ended up winning a duel against that owner on our hunt. Without having done so I doubt I would have been able to defeat the great Lord Voldemort by myself.

“Eventually, we were able to destroy three of the four known Horcruxes. This left only Nagini, his snake.” Here Haraldr took another brief pause to collect himself, “Unfortunately, unknown to even Voldemort himself, there was a seventh Horcrux that was made. Upon taking the life of Lily Potter and having his own killing curse rebound back to him, the remaining piece of Tom Riddle’s soul attached itself to the only other living being in the space.”

The gasp that Minerva released was involuntary. The hand that had been hovering over her glass of brandy shot to cover her mouth, jolting the glass slightly.

“Before going to meet Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, I instructed Neville Longbottom to kill Nagini no matter the cost. I informed him that Ron and Hermione knew what to do once that was finished. Afterward, I placed the cloak on me, walked into the forest, and used the stone to call forth Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus to help guide me to face my death.”

“Then how –?” Before the words had completely left her mouth Haraldr had continued with the answer.

“He destroyed the Horcrux inside of me. However, the soul of Harry Potter remained intact.”

It was here that the god finally addressed the portrait hanging before him. “Did you know what would happen if I faced my own death while using the all three of the Hallows?” Haraldr wasn’t sure if he had known it but there was a certain weight added to the question that had been hovering over him for the past two millennia.

There was a pause before the portrait of the former headmaster finally spoke, “As the tale gave to believe, one that was able to unite all three Hallows and face Death against their own game would become the Master of Death.”

“And were you aware of what the title could mean? What consequences might have come with it?” A slowly brewing anger was beginning to form within the usually collected warrior. “Were you that selfish to not only sacrifice the life of teenage boy but his fate beyond that as well?”

Minerva could no longer sit quietly as a multitude of questions flew through her mind. All of this was simply too overwhelming, “Albus what is he talking about? You knew this all along? You planned for him to sacrifice his life to that mad man?” Her voice became increasingly louder as her questions flew from her mouth. “And what do you mean by Master of Death? He was just a boy!” 

The room was again quieted as all three took in what had been just been revealed. Ultimately it was Albus that broke the silence, “I admit that the actions chosen while I was alive were not moral. That I put too much focus into the greater good. However, now I am simply a portrait that is unable to manage anything regarding the past.” All three were resounded to accept that no matter what had happened or how there was no changing it at this point and they all simply needed to move on.

“If I may be so bold, however, I do believe the current headmistress and I are still curious as to what happened to Harry Potter after the war had ended.” This comment caused the woman mentioned to straight herself in her seat, showing her obvious agreed curiosity. “Last to my knowledge, the world was made to believe he had simply vanished in the night. Having left all of his worldly possessions to the Weasley family and a fund to assist in the care of those orphaned by the war.”

Nodding in agreement, Minerva added, “Ms. Granger came to me just over a week after the news had spread to ask if our library housed any books regarding Norse magic. I remember because we had been speaking of your departure before she was quick to remember that she had originally come to inquire about them.”

A soft smile took over Haraldr’s face at the mention of his old friend and her habit of continued research before he took a sip of the brandy still cradled in his hand. Determining that the best approach was to continue to be direct, he raised his gaze to the two before him and answered with a simple, “I became immortal after uniting the Hallows and facing my own death willingly. As I hinted at before, there are certain consequences that came with the title of Master of Death.”

His two professors reacted in different ways to this information. Haraldr was quite worried that his poor former transfiguration professor’s eyes were going to fall out of her head with this information.

The portrait’s reaction was a simple, “Ah, yes.”

Before either could question the statement farther, the Asgardian continued. “I had started noticing small changes prior to confirming my suspicion. I had stopped bruising when bumping into things, a sharp knife would simply pass over my skin unless intense pressure was applied, my magic swelled drastically before simply settling, I no longer required a wand to perform even complex spells, Thestrals approached me without caution. Everything simply seemed different.”

“And Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, had they noticed any of these changes?” The headmistress questioned.

“Immediately,” the god confirmed, “they knew what I had done. They had known I had become a Horcrux. That I had possessed one of the Hallows at the time and after the war had ended, I told them that I had acquired the other two as well.” He stopped here and quickly finished what remained of his brandy. “What they didn’t know at the time was that I had tested my theory. Confirmed it actually.”

Rising to his feet, Haraldr walked over to the large window to the left of the headmistress’ desk. Looking out at the vast view of the Hogwarts grounds, basking in the glow of the moonlight, the god continued his story. “I needed to know if I was as correct in my assumptions, so I ordered that my house elf retrieve a vial of poison from Professor Snape’s old storage cupboard. Once he had delivered it to me, I drank it immediately and simply fell asleep. While I was out, however, I was approached by death. Whether in reality or in a dream they explained what exactly I had become and advised me to find others that too lived primarily immortal lives.”

Turning back to others occupying the room, Haraldr continued. “Upon awakening I immediately flooed Hermione. I told her everything. That I had poisoned myself and what Death had told me to do.

“Whether due to the fact that she was concerned for my mental health or because she actually believed me, we dove into research about truly immortal beings. Vampires, royal elves, beings that had created Horcruxes. Truly anything we were able to get our hands on.”

“What was it that you finally settled on my boy?” Albus’ portrait asked, “You seem healthy and quite powerful if the armor is any indicator of truth.”

Haraldr smiled at the memory representing his former headmaster, “We had been researching in the Black Family Library when Hermione came across a diary of a Black ancestor. He had lived in Scandinavia prior to the height of the Viking Age. In the diary was detailed documentation of the original Thorrablot celebrations where the Norse gods would come to Earth and celebrate the sacrificial offerings made to them in name of their protection. The diary explained that this was the last known documentation of the gods, Odin King of Asgard specifically, coming to Midgard and that they had feared the He had abandoned them.

“At this point we were desperate. All of our searching was coming up short. We both knew that I would never survive mentally if I was living alone in a moral word. Knowing that everyone I knew would eventually perish while I was left to wander.”

The other two continued to silently take in the information. Disbelief was not an option anymore. Despite how outlandish this story seemed they were both aware of the truth being told to them.

“At the time Hermione was training as an Unspeakable and had gained access to the Time Chamber. We were aware that all of the time-turners had been destroyed during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries however the spell books located in the Chamber were still intact. It was sheer luck that she ended up finding a spell that had even the slightest chance of working. We only had one chance to get it right. We calculated everything. Down to the precise location of where these celebrations were originally held. It was dangerous, stupid, and if either of us were to mess up in our casting the end result could have been disastrous. I could have ended up at the wrong moment in time, she could have died helping to send me back 2000 years in the past. Had she been caught stealing a book such as that from the Department she could have ended up in prison. There was a multitude of faults stacked against us.

“But on Thursday, January 22nd, 1999 in a forest in Norway, Hermione and I performed the spell, _ritorno per sempre_ ,which sent me back in time 2000 years. It should have been impossible. It shouldn’t have worked, but it did. I arrived in a forest so quiet I thought I could hear my own blood pumping.

“Eventually, I heard celebrations and knew I needed to stay on track. I found them and using the Invisibility cloak I made my way towards Odin himself. To this day I am not sure what it was that convinced him to listen and agree to take me to Asgard with him. Whether it was the desperation in my voice, the memories I shared with him in the Pensieve that I had brought with me, or my displays of magic I performed but he did. He brought me back to Asgard with him. I’d succeeded.

“Over time I gained his full favor and after 100 years spent living among the Asgardians, he presented me with an item more valuable than any other on Asgard; a golden apple from the Garden of Idunn. They are what grant the Asgardians their youth, vigor, and virtual immortality. Once consumed I officially became an Asgardian in not only the body but mentally as well. From that moment on Harry Potter ceased to exist. Odin the Allfather and Frigga the Allmother officially adopted me as their own. I became Haraldr Odinson, God of Magic and Master over Death, Heir to the Throne of Asgard.”

As he finished his tale, Haraldr looked into the faces staring back at him. Minerva McGonagall had tears streaming down her face. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore looked to be a mix of proud and astounded. Before long, however, the headmistress cleared her throat and spoke again.

“Well, I have more questions regarding all of that information than I believe this night calls for.” She wiped a tear from her eye with a handkerchief she pulled from a desk drawer, “However, I believe what you have told me will have to suffice. To my knowledge Ms. Granger has returned the books Madame Pince referred to her and now it will be my turn for a bit of light reading.” Haraldr chuckled at this comment and a slight pink appeared on his cheeks. “You came to Hogwarts with a favor in mind. What exactly was it you were hoping I would be able to help with Pott—” The headmistress cut herself off as she realized that was no longer the correct name she should continue to use.

Giving the woman an encouraging smile, Haraldr waved off the mistake, “I have an object of vital importance that needs protection while I secure a permanent home for it.”

Professor McGonagall gave the god a calculated gaze before responding, “Are you sure Hogwarts is the best location for whatever is in that case? As you are aware, Hogwarts has housed many objects for protection in the past. I believe you are living proof of how easy it can be for those objects to be discovered no matter what measures are taken to keep them a secret.”

The portrait behind the headmistress gave a loud chuckle, and Haraldr himself could not keep the mischievous smirk off his face at his former professor’s words.

“You are correct Professor,” he stated, “The halls and chambers of Hogwarts have not always been the wisest hiding spots for objects formerly housed for protection. However, I am not asking for this specific object to be placed in any dungeon or vault here at the castle.”

The wise old woman believed she was coming to understand exactly what was going to be asked of her. However, she needed to hear the exact words and reasoning before agreeing completely. “What part of the castle were you hoping for then?”

Smiling, the god prepared his answer, “There is only one room that I believe to be completely secure from intrusion in the entirety of the Wizarding World and we’re currently sitting in it.”

Taking a deep breath as her suspicion was confirmed, Minerva responded with a simple, “Explain.”

“Hogwarts itself protects this office,” Haraldr started, “In fifth year she refused to allow Delores Umbridge entry after she declared herself Headmistress. Seventh year Severus Snape communicated with Dumbledore’s portrait and conspired against Voldemort right in this room and none was the wiser.”

Minerva could see where his logic was stemming from. Before she was able to answer, however, the god continued.

“I am not simply asking you alone for your assistance, Professor.” After quirking an eyebrow in response, Haraldr continued, “I am asking Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore to help as well.”

The formerly quiet portrait perked up at the mention of his name.

“Oh, and how can I be of assistance my boy?” The old man almost seemed too eager to do more than simply sit in a painted chair.

Both Minerva and Haraldr directed their gazes to the portrait, the former giving his answer, “I was hoping you would be willing to act as a guard to this item. There is no other portrait at Hogwarts I would trust with this assignment.”

The sparkling blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than they had while the man had been alive, “Well, it is not often that a man is able to cross an item off their life-long dream list after they have already passed on. To be a Hogwarts portrait guard is of the highest esteem, my dear boy.”

Minerva shook her head at the behavior of her former friend’s portrait and again turned her attention back to the man sitting in front of her. “Well then, I believe you have your answer. What exactly is it that you are hoping we will watch over?”

It was here that Haraldr seemed to remember himself and schooled his appearance back to that of the fierce Asgardian warrior he was. Picking up the case and laying it flat on the desk before him, the god waved a hand over the locked box, and immediately the latches flew open. Lifting the lid carefully the God revealed the scepter that laid neatly in the protective foam interior.

Minerva could not stop herself from leaning forward and examining the weapon before her. There was intense magic pulsating from the center of the scepter. She knew without asking that this was a dangerous object. It seemed to call out to her by name. Trying to encourage her to pick it up. A hand placed on top of her own brought her back to the present. Looking up into bright green eyes her mind became completely her own again.

“I will not tell you what it is called,” The god began, “It is best that you do not know.”

While one side of her mind wished he would agree to tell her what exactly this object was, the wiser side of her agreed that some information was not worth knowing. Nodding, Minerva stood from her chair and turned to face the portrait the hanged behind her. Raising her wand, she carefully levitated Albus off of the wall and placed him on the ground.

Haraldr, carrying the scepter, walked around the desk and joined the headmistress. Taking a hand and placing it on one of the ancient stones before him, he silently willed the magic of the castle to understand his intent. Immediately, the stone began to shake underneath his palm and suddenly pushed itself backward creating a pocket in the wall. The space was just wide enough for the scepter to fit and deep enough that one would have to reach their entire arm into the pocket to grasp the weapon.

After placing the scepter down and stepping back away from the wall, the stones immediately reformed together, closing the pocket entirely. Minerva could no longer sense the powerful magic that had radiated off the scepter, for which she was grateful.

Again, taking her wand, she levitated Albus back up and hanged him in front of the space she knew the scepter to be laying behind.

After placing the portrait on the wall, she turned to Haraldr, “To set the password simple place your wand on the portrait and say the password aloud. I will step back and place a silencing spell around me, so I do not hear. If you would like to add one of your own, I will not be offended.” With that, she stepped away.

Haraldr heard her mumble a quiet silencing spell and though he did not make a motion to show it he sent one of his own on top of it.

“Well my boy,” the former headmaster’s voice did nothing to conceal his excitement, “what will the password be?”

Haraldr took a moment to consider that the best approach to this would be. It needed to be something no one would be able to guess or repeat. Any of the Midgardian languages were out, as well as the known languages throughout the universe. Allspeak was an option as only Asgardians were able to speak it. However, he decided to take a different approach for the best protection.

Unsheathing the ruby crusted sword from his belt, quickly looking to see recognition form on the old man’s face, Haraldr cut his thumb and slowly dragged it around the entire frame. Once completed he took his wand whispered, “bræður að eilifu,” in Allspeak. The entire protrait glowed bright white for a brief moment before it returned to normal.

“Wonderful my boy!” exclaimed the portrait of the former headmaster, “I do believe it was a success.”

Haraldr sheathed his sword, turned to the headmistress, and silently canceled the privacy spells around her. “Thank you, Professor. Asgard is in debt to your kindness.”

No longer having the strength to stop herself, the older woman responded by placing her arms around the tall solid frame of the man before her. Felling the embrace being returned she softly whispered, “Hogwarts, will always be here to help whenever you are in need, Potter.” She could not contain the tears from forming, “Never forget that.”

Softly tightening his hold on the woman in his arms, the man responded with a soft, “Thank you,” before stepping back. 

The two magical beings simply looked at each other again before stepping back completely. They both knew their time together for the moment was over and both collected themselves and return to normal.

“Is there anything else I am able to help you with for the moment?” The headmistress asked.

“No Professor, I do believe that will be all,” Haraldr stated as he closed the empty case. “I will be working on a permanent location for the scepter and plan to return shortly for its relocation. However, I do not worry about its safety for the time being.”

Collecting the Hallows that still remained placed atop the desk, the God of Magic continued, “Now, unfortunately, I must take my leave. I must return to my two brothers in New York as well as a group of most likely angry mortals due to my current absence.” Having placed all three Hallows in their original homes he looked back to the two others. “I want to thank you for the impact you both had on my life. I know I meant more to you both than simply being one of your many students. You taught and treated me as family when I had none of my own. I have lived a long life and despite my earnest at a point in time to remember all of my mortal friends, many have slipped through the cracks. However, I could not replace either of you in my memory. Nothing will change that.”

Again, tears formed in the usually firm headmistresses’ eyes. A simple nod was all she was able to respond with. The twinkling continued to shine in the old man’s oil painted eyes. As Haraldr turned to finally exist the office that contained so many memories the voice of his former headmaster stopped in briefly.

“I do have one quick question my boy,” Haraldr turned and raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment. “What exactly was it that convinced the Allfather to grant you the privilege to one of the Golden Apples?”

A smirk and mischievous glint returned to the god’s face before he gave his answer, “I sent Hela the Goddess of Death back to Hel after she escaped from Odin’s original spells that kept her imprisoned there.”

With that, he turned back around and exited through the door.

Haraldr made quick work of crossing the school grounds and once he reached the tree line of the Forbidden Forest he turned back around and took one last glimpse of the first home he had ever known. After a short moment, he apparated away with a quiet pop. 

A/N OKAY. It’s FINALLY out there! I have got to say I stressed about this chapter!! Honestly, I think it turned my hair grey. More detail about Harry’s first encounter with Odin will be in future chapters but hopefully, this answers many of your questions regarding how he arrived in the past. This has always been my original plan for how it all went down and I do promise some glimpses into the finer details for this chapter later, but I NEEDED to get this out here first.

We are now into the complete fanfiction part of this story! The first Avengers section is over, they’re still a team, Haraldr did not overstep so they all still shined. I’m praying that my idea was no too far out there to where it’s complete garbage. I’ve been so worried about that.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know your thoughts! I live for your comments!


	7. It Had To

_January 22, 1999_

  
_Everything had been planned out. The grimoire Hermione had found while researching in the Time Chamber was clutched in the witch’s hands. Try as she might she could not stop them from shaking entirely. Both were dressed in heavy layers as they’d traveled deep into the Nordmarka Forest in Norway. Harry had just placed the final runestone in the hexagonal formation that the spell called for. Each stone contained a different Ancient Norse rune. Harry found it ironic that the spell they’d discovered was written in Norse. Hermione, however, found it fitting._   
_Stepping back Harry looked at his friend. He took in how rundown she appeared to be. Her hair was lying flat against her back, her shoulders sloped down, and her face was forming a wrinkle due to the constant frown she’d sported since the beginning of this seemingly impossible journey._

  
_“This is stupid.” He tried to keep steady and seem as confident as possible however doubt snuck its way in anyway. “Go through the plan again.”_

  
_Hermione turned to look at the man she claimed as her best friend. She was aware that they had both memorized their roles in what was about to take place. The spell called for strictly two people. No more. They’d placed powerful warding spells over 100 yards in all directions to ensure complete privacy. She knew that once the time was right, exactly seven minutes after the seventh hour of the morning, Harry would step into the spell ring and perform the interior incantations of Ritorno Per Sempre. At the same time, Hermione would perform the exterior incantations. As the grimoire had stated that the external caster of the spells could be sent into magical exhaustion, they had Ron on standby with a portkey that would allow him to travel through the wards when he was needed._

  
_“We’ve gone through it many times Harry,” the older of the two reasoned, “You step in, we both say our part, you’ll be off, and I’ll signal the portkey for Ron to come and get me.”_

  
_Irritated, the young wizard turned to fully face his friend. “Don’t make this to sound as if I’m simply stepping onto a train to go on holiday Hermione,” nerves had fully kicked in at this point, “I’m going into the past, 2000 years into the past, permanently! It’s insane!” He was all but yelling by the end of the statement. The witch could do little more than simply stand there biting her bottom lip._

  
_“I know Harry,” Hermione’s eyes started to fill with shallow tears, “I know it’s insane, and that the odds are stacked against us, but we have to try!”_

  
_“Hermione you could die!” The wizard exclaimed, guilt and nervousness fueling his tone._

  
_“So what?” The witch tried to reason._

  
_Harry stepped back at the words. Eyes wide with disbelief at what his best friend was saying, “So what?” the question came out in a whisper. “Hermione, I can’t ask you to die for me. Too many people already have. I won’t add you to that list as well.”_

  
_Hermione wanted to feel the guilt and reason that Harry was trying to put on her, however, she stood firm. “We don’t need to worry about that. I’m confident that this will work, and we will both walk away fine.”_

  
_“And what if we don’t, huh?” Fear of what they were about to do settled deep into Harry’s bones, “What if it doesn’t work? What if I’m sent to the wrong time? What if I’m not sent at all and you die while trying? What then Hermione? I can’t live with that!”_

  
_Seeing true fear in her friend’s eyes for quite possibly the first time in her life, Hermione closed the space between them. She wrapped her arms around Harry’s taller frame and held tight. “I am not afraid Harry; I know this is dangerous. I know everything that could go wrong but I would rather I die tonight helping you find a life with those that you can actually live with than live a long life knowing that while I will age and eventually die anyway, you will be left to watch and live alone forever.” The tears that had been previously held at bay were now cascading down the young witch’s face. “Let me help you, Harry. Let me help you find hope again.” Her eyes were desperate. Pleading with her friend to continue along with this plan._

  
_Harry pulled away slightly before raising his head to look up at the sky. The early winter sky was alight with stars in the early hour of the morning. Doubt was still settled firmly into his being, however, the fear of what his friend had stated was apparent as well. He knew he would be driven mad if he was left to wander the world alone forever. It was that fear that had led them here in the first place. Months of looking for an answer had finally brought them to this moment. Looking down into Hermione’s deep brown eyes he knew she was right. This was his only chance to find those he could create some type of life with. Taking a deep slightly unsteady breath, he nodded, “Okay. Okay, Hermione.”_

  
_Hermione then pulled Harry back into a tight hug before stepping away again to make sure everything was in place before their time ran out. Looking at her watch the time read 6:38 am. Just enough time to mentally and physically prepare for what came next._

  
_“Right, now as we discussed this forest is where the celebrations took place. According to our research, you should be quite close once you arrive. Odin will be at the head ceremony table. Once you get him alone show him everything you’ve brought to convince him of the truth. I put your Pensieve in the bag I packed for you. As well as some modern-day books on magic. They should help to prove your point.”_

  
_Knowing that she was mainly talking to help with her nerves Harry simply nodded along. Just as they’d memorized their equal parts in the spell, they had gone over every detail of what Harry should do once arriving in the past._

  
_Harry moved to sit on a fallen log while he watched the brunette witch double and triple check the placement of the runestones inside the spell space. Once satisfied Hermione too made her way over to sit on the log. She looked up into the early morning sky and took in the vastness of the stars before her._

  
_“I wish you didn’t have to do this alone,” The witch whispered, “It’s the only part of this plan that makes me nervous.” She turned to look at Harry while he forced himself focused his gaze at the stars, “I truly don’t want you to be alone.”_

  
_Knowing that this was his own fear being spoken aloud, Harry could do no more than simply pull one of Hermione’s hands firmly into his own. His eyes were focused on the Canis Major constellation he’d been lucky enough to spot at the moment._

  
_“There’s one thing we haven’t really discussed yet, Harry” He turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow._

  
_“What’s that?” He questioned, trying to rack his brain to find any holes in their current plan._

  
_Hermione bit her lip slightly before she answered, “How you let me know it worked.”_

  
_Harry regarded the question deeply. He left the initial, ‘what if it doesn’t’ to himself and sat quietly trying to think of an answer. It would be 2000 for him. If making it to Asgard with Odin didn’t work would he even be sane? Would he even remember them? ‘Of course, I’ll remember them,’ he chastised. If he were to remember anyone from his original life it would be Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. There was no doubt in his mind. It was the former question that had him worried._

  
_“I don’t think it would be wise for us to see or speak to each other,” The witch’s statement interrupted his thoughts. He had to agree with her though. There was no telling how much Harry will have changed by the next morning. Good or bad, however, he would render to his friend’s wishes. It was more than slightly painful to know that this was the conversation that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter would have together._

  
_Tightening his grip on the hand he was already holding; Harry returned his green-eyed gaze to Hermione’s brown. He smiled wistfully and raised his other hand to push back a stubborn curl that had fallen into his companion’s face. “Tomorrow, January 23rd, 1999 I will place a white feather on your doorstep. One feather for every moment of happiness I have felt in the past 2000 years.”_

  
_Tears again formed in the witch’s eyes. She grasped the hand holding hers just as tightly and whispered a simple, “Okay.”_

  
_Harry brushed a fallen tear off of Hermione’s cheek and confirmed their plan with an equal, “Okay,” before they both returned their gazes to the stars._

  
_After a peaceful last moment together, Hermione again checked her watch. It now read 7:02 am and she quickly urged them both to get into position. Harry picked up the items that would be traveling with him. Hermione had placed an undetectable extension charm on a simple backpack before packing it with as many items as she could think of. The vast majority of the Black Family Library was contained inside as well as many of the Houses magical artifacts. Harry’s photo album as well as his Firebolt and Holly and Phoenix Feather wand were currently housed there as well. More importantly, she had made sure she sent him off with Professor Dumbledore’s Pensieve which she had borrowed recently from the current Headmistress._

  
_Making sure the Invisibility Cloak was wrapped firmly around his shoulders and the ring containing the Resurrection Stone was placed on his right ring finger, Harry stepped into the spell space firmly grasping the Elder Wand in his hand._

  
_Hermione placed herself three feet outside of the hexagonal space and held her wand firmly in her grasp. Looking at her watch she raised her wand and stated, “On my count…”_   
_Harry squared his stance and readied himself to raise his arm to cast as the spell indicated._

  
_Both witch and wizard looked into each other’s eyes. Absorbing every detail, they could in these last few seconds. Counting down the seconds in her head Hermione said, “I love you, Harry,” before raising her wand to point at her best friend and begin the spell._

  
_Harry responded with a smile and an, “I love you, too,” before raising his wand to the sky and readied to begin the incantation._

  
_With determination in her eyes, Hermione counted the final, “Three, two, one…” and together they both cast their separate spells._

  
_Harry chanted a steady stream of, “ **sendu mig aftur til stundarinnar. að snúa aldrei aftur. aftur að tíma guðanna að eilífu.** ”_

  
_While Hermione chanted her own, “ **senda hann til tíma liðins tíma. Farið að eilífu héðan. Að snúa aftur aðeins í framtíðinni.** ”_

  
_Powerful magical streams of blue shot out of both their wands. The winds picked up as they repeated their individual phrases again and again. Hermione’s arm was shaking as she held the spell steady. Harry looked almost ethereal as his true power radiated through his entire being. His normally wild black hair blew about his face and his green eyes brightened to a point where they were practically glowing._

  
_She had just reached the point of no longer being able to maintain the spell when suddenly a light engulfed Harry entirely and in the next moment, he vanished._

  
_Before she could even completely register the fact that she was now alone, Hermione felt herself beginning to sink into the darkness of exhaustion. With her last conscious thought, she grasped the coin in her coat pocket and said a simple “Paratus,” signaling to Ron to come and get her._

  
_She’d collapsed to the ground and only just noticed a pair of boots running over to her before fatigue finally won over._

_0000000000_

_When she awoke the next day, Hermione found herself back in her bedroom. The light outside was soft indicating that it was either early evening of the same day or early morning of the next. She was now wearing sleep clothes instead of the heavy jeans and sweaters that she’d been wearing in Norway. She smiled slightly in thanks to Ron for the thoughtful gesture. Deciding that she didn’t have the energy to fully care to leave the confines of her bed just yet she resided to lie in and digest the events that had recently taken place. ‘He’s gone.’ She repeated the phrase multiple times in her head. Each time it sounded more and more absurd. Other than the summers between school years, they hadn’t been apart and during those times they usually had the opportunity to exchange letters. For the first time since she was eleven, Hermione knew she was completely unable to reach her best friend. ‘And I never will again,’ she thought to herself solemnly._

  
_She remembered the empty feeling she’d had when Harry had gone off to face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest during the war. The hour she’d spent believing him to be dead had been the worst she’d ever felt._

  
_This current feeling was new. Hermione knew Harry was alive. He was the Master of Death; he couldn’t die. He was out there somewhere. Over 2000 years old now but out there none the less. Shaking herself of the uneasy feeling of the unknown, Hermione steadied herself to believe that their plan worked._

  
_“It had to,” she whispered to herself._

  
_Deciding that she would drive herself crazy if she stayed in bed, the brunette witch climbed out and made her way out of the room. She walked down the stairs and entered her living room to find Ron sitting on the couch flipping through one of her muggle magazines. The couch held a blanket as well as a pillow and he too was wearing sleep clothes making her believe she’d slept through the entirety of the previous day._

  
_“Hey,” he stated as he stood, “you okay?” His eyes spoke of how she felt. They both already deeply missed their friend._

  
_“It worked,” she whispered, “I know it did.”_

  
_Ron nodded and took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room. “Want a cuppa?”_

  
_Smiling softly at her boyfriend, she nodded and lead the way into her kitchen. She took the kettle and filled it at the sink while Ron readied the mugs and the two sat together at the small table Hermione had in her kitchen while the water heated. Both gave each other silent support while understanding the grief they felt at losing their closest friend._

  
_“How long was I out?” The witch asked, breaking the silence._

  
_Ron looked up, jolted out of his thoughts, “Hm? Oh, um, all of yesterday,” he replied. The redhead was unusually quiet as he sat waiting for the water to boil. “Once I got us both back here, I assumed you’d need all of the rest you could get. I hope it’s okay that I crashed on the sofa.” He looked a little unsure as he said that, “I wanted to be close by.”_

  
_Smiling again, Hermione reached and took both of Ron’s hands in her own. She grasped them tightly and responded with, “Always.”_

  
_Ron smiled back and squeezed back before releasing her hands when the kettle began to whistle. “So,” he began while filling each mug with water, “did you two decide on a signal to let us know he’s okay?” He asked while walking back to the table. Hermione accepted the mug offered to her and told Ron what Harry had planned to do. The wizard smiled and told her that he found the white feather to be quite fitting for their friend._

  
_The couple spent the rest of the morning simply enjoying each other’s company. They made breakfast and, in the afternoon, they sat on the couch together; Hermione reading a book while Ron listened to a quidditch match._

  
_The later was just about to ask if Hermione wanted anything to eat when a knock sounded on the front door. The two looked at each other, their stomachs equally filling with butterflies. They’d waited all day for this moment and now that it was finally here neither was sure if they were ready for their answer._

  
_“ **One feather for every moment of happiness I’ve felt in the past 2000 years.** ”_

  
_That was the agreement._

  
_‘What if it’s only one? What if it didn’t work?’ dread was filling Hermione’s entire being and she grasped Ron’s hand as they both approached the door._

  
_After taking a moment to prepare herself, Hermione placed her hand on the knob and slowly turned it. Once fully opened, Hermione took in the sight before her and fell to her knees. Sitting peacefully on the landing was a giant bouquet of pure white feathers. Clutching it to her chest Hermione openly sobbed in relief on her front step._

  
_“He did it,” She sobbed, “he did it!”_

  
_She could not contain the emotions flooding through her. The months of anxiety over the fate of the boy she called a brother poured out of her very being. It all worked. Their outrageous plan had worked. He’s okay._

  
_Ron stood in the doorway with tears too streaming down his face. He looked around the predominately muggle street hoping to see a sign of his old friend. However, he knew he wouldn’t. That was the deal and he was okay with it._

  
_After a moment, Hermione collected herself and stood continuing to clutch the giant bouquet to her chest. She’d never experienced relief as she was at the moment. She had turned back to Ron when she noticed something else leaning against the stairs that led to her home. Reaching down she found a book. It looked rather old and held the title, “ Hetjur Ásgarðs.”_

  
_She gasped and immediately turned running back into the house. Ron followed close by as the two returned to the couch. Setting the bouquet feathers on the table they both focused their attention entirely on the book before them._

  
_With a shaking hand, Hermione gently opened the old tome, and immediately after a piece of parchment fell out._

  
_Ron picked it up, smiling as he noticed familiarity in the somewhat messy writing and began to read the small note aloud._

  
**_“Ron and Hermione,_ **

  
**_This book holds the most accurate depiction of our stories that I could find. I will never be able to offer enough to truly show how grateful I am for what you both have given me. I hope these stories help to fill the void and answer the many questions I know you have. I placed a translation spell on the pages themselves to allow for ease in reading. I beg you to live your lives fully knowing that I am more than simply happy. I have a true family and many companions. I do not look back and regret the choices that we made. I live every day knowing that I have a purpose and am loved dearly. I ask you both to do the same now. Remember your old friend but do not live in the past. You both have too bright a future to limit yourselves that way. Hermione, I beg you to please leave the Unspeakables. You are far too bright to waste your knowledge on them. Ron, you are more than capable of being the leader you’ve always feared you’re unable to be; take Kingsley’s offer. I hope you enjoy the many true tales this book holds. Rest in knowing you succeeded Hermione, I found hope again._ **

  
**_Always,_ **   
**_-H”_ **

  
_Once finished, Ron looked up to see Hermione holding the book close to her with tears having once again filled her eyes._

  
_“He’s okay Hermione. Harry’s okay.”_

  
_A sobbed laugh escaped from her as she finally let got the confirmation she needed. Holding the book in front of her she carefully reopened it to find a single white feather sticking out from the pages. She turned to the marked page to see an illustration of a warrior wearing black armor wielding a ruby-encrusted sword and adorned in a shimmering black cloak. The chapter was titled: Haraldr Odinson: God of Magic and Master over Death._

  
_Both Ron and Hermione’s smiles turned to astonished gasps after reading the first line of the chapter: “Easily recognized by his wild black hair, uncommonly green eyes, and the signature lightning bolt scar cascading across his forehead the God of Magic was the adopted eldest son and heir of Odin the Allfather of Asgard…”_

  
_Neither was aware of the illusioned green-eyed gaze peering into the living room window from across the street. Haraldr smiled as he watched the two before him dive into the book he had provided. Comforted in the knowledge that he’d settled the many worries he knew they had both previously had._

  
_The god then turned around and began making his way down the sidewalk, blending into the muggle crowd seamlessly. No one the wiser of the immortal being amongst them. Knowing his mission was completed the Asgardian slipped into an alley and once he was sure no one was watching the God of Magic apparated away with a CRACK._

A/N Hello All! I hope that answers your questions about what happened with Ron and Hermione! After posting the last chapter I felt like Harry’s history before meeting the Asgardians wasn’t completely told and I couldn’t sit with that any longer. I received so many questions regarding Harry’s past friends and family that felt you all deserved the answer and honestly this was just so much fun to write that I no longer care about my original plan for this section. Again, I pray you all like this as much as I’ve been enjoying writing it. Your encouragement has meant more than you know!  
Please, Please, Please comment or review!! It means the world to me and the conversations I’m able to have with you all spark so many ideas. Like this chapter!! Love you all! Until next time  
-Mack


End file.
